Darker Then Midnight
by xain666
Summary: On a hunt, Sam and Dean are introduced to a new world of vampires, getting an insight of just how vicious things are on the other side. They're accompanied by a dangerous friend who Dean has trouble trusting. Warning: explicit language and sex. R
1. Rendezvous

**Sequel to Secret Corridors. Theses are my vampires, not the kind they have on the show. I want them a little tougher and more monstrous so I had to change them up. Hope you like the first chapter.**

* * *

**Rendezvous **

Bushes and twigs cut along his skin, thorns ripped at his jeans and shirt as he shoved branches aside and hurdled his body through the mass of woods and shadows. Adrenalin warmed his body in the cold autumn night, pushed him to keep onward.

Dried leaves crunched under his boots, echoing into the seemingly empty night. Twigs snapped, skin scratched and bled from thorn bushes and the quick lashes that the tree branches whipped into Dean's body. The woods were so still, so quite. But even in all that stillness, all that vast emptiness of trees and leaves, it was alive all on its own. The trees and thorns, bushes and twigs fought against Dean's presence, cut him, scratched him, bled him any chance it got. They weren't alive in the sense we are, he knew that, but everything seemed to be going against him that night.

He and Sam had found a group of vampires lurking around town and followed them to the woods. One of the bastards took Sam and dragged him into the trees. That's what Dean was doing here, he was running through all those woods to get to his little brother.

"Sammy!"

He held his hands just in front of his face, blocking the branches from his eyes. One hand held his gun and pushed at whatever lay in front of him. Trees seemed to appear out of no where in front of him, blocking his path, slowing him down.

"Sammy!" He screamed, praying for his brother to respond.

The woods were a shade away from pitch black, the only light was what little glow the moon got through the leaves and branches on the trees. The crunching under his feet thundered through the silence of his surroundings.

His green over shirt caught onto a thorn bush, yanked him backward. He peeled it off his shoulders and arms as fast as he could and roared through the dark once again.

"Dean!"

Dean stopped running so abruptly that his feet gave out from underneath him. He fell to the ground on his back and rolled onto his stomach.

"Sam!?"

"Dean!"

Sam's voice bounced off the trees and reverberated through the woods. Dean kicked off his feet and scurried off to the left, taking quick, wide steps. He held his gun in a two handed grip with the barrel facing the ground, no longer caring if his face got scratched up.

"Sam! Keep talking!"

"I don't know where they went. They just dropped me here."

Dean stepped around a large tree trunk and found Sam facing away from him.

"Sam!" He ran up behind his little brother and spun him around, grabbing Sam's jacket to pull him closer for a better look. He tucked his gun into the front of his jeans and grabbed his brothers face, turning it from left to right.

"I'm alright. We need to-" Sam was cut off when Dean's body went hurdling out of sight.

Dean's back slammed against the trunk of a red maple tree and stood propped up by the weight of a vampire pinning him up. He reached for his gun and yanked it out of his pants, only to be stopped as another vampire crawled down the trunk and grabbed his hands to pin over his head. Dean looked up at the vampire clinging to the tree above him like a spider. The little bit of light around them showed the figure of a man smiling down at him, licking the tips of his fangs. Dean drew his attention back to the vampire in front of him, a slender woman mimicked the vampire above him, looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Past the girl was Sam, pinned down to the ground with three woman on top of him, struggling to get free.

A dark shadow walked slowly out from behind one of the trees. From its figure and the way it moved, Dean figured it was a girl. She swayed her hips in a hypnotizing motion, her long wavy hair lifted up with the wind and waved loosely in the air as if it was a separate living thing from the corpse it was attached to. The closer the girl got, the clearer it was to see her features. The first thing Dean noticed was her skin. It wasn't as white as the other vampires that were pinning both him and his brother down, she didn't glow in the night the way they did. As a matter of fact, she had a tan. The next thing he noticed was her dark blue eyes that burned like a cold fire in the darkness around them.

She walked up to Sam, standing with her feet apart just above his head.

"He smells so good Maestro." One of the girls looked up at the tanned woman with such ruthless need that the tanned woman hissed in her direction.

"But he bleeds, I can not help but want a little taste."

The woman called 'Maestro' bent down to Sam's body and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Get the fuck off my brother!" Dean yelled in her direction. "You hurt him and so help me god I'll kill you all!"

The woman ignored him and caressed Sam's arm where a branch had nicked him and smeared the fresh blood onto her fingers. Sam writhed beneath the three girls pinning him down only to achieve the pleasure of nails digging through his clothes and into his flesh. The tanned woman brought her finger to her lips and flicked her tongue out at the sweet copper taste that lay on her fingertips. The moment the cherry red liquid touched her tongue she spat it out in disbelief. She grabbed Sam's long brown hair and stroked it away from his face. When his face came into view, a smile spread across her lips. Sam looked up at the woman, a second later his mouth dropped and eyes widened.

"What is it Maestro?" This coming from the girl pinning Dean.

The 'Maestro' rose up from her crouching position and quick stepped over to Dean, losing all the poise she has just a second ago. She grabbed the vampire holding him up by the shirt and tossed her aside. She replaced the girls hands with her own and glared up at the vampire crouching on the tree trunk. She gazed up at him and he released his grip on Dean's wrists. She used one hand to keep him levitated and the other to grab his gun out of his hand. She tossed it into the leaves at their feet and used that hand to feel his stomach.

It was still to dark for Dean to see her face, even this close she was just another shadow. She slid her hair over her face as if hiding herself from him which made it even harder to get a good look at her. When she took the gun away from him, he clasped both hands around her one wrist that held him up by his shirt. He tugged at her arm but got nothing in return except for her hands feeling him up. Her other hand lifted his shirt and caressed his lower stomach until she came to a scar he had gotten a few months back. She paused there, feeling the rubbery smoothness that all scars get and moved her face closer to his. She took her hand out from under his shirt and finally spoke out loud.

"What did I tell you about carrying an extra gun, Dean?"

Dean blinked slowly at the question and made a face like 'what the fuck' before he asked, "What?"

She tilted her head up and let her hair reveal her face, she moved her head a little back into a ray of light so he could see her. She smiled at him with human teeth and tilted her head to the side.

"Anna?" He exclaimed, confused whether to be happy or angry at the sight of her. Last time he saw her, she forgot to mention she was a vampire and decked him and Sam in the face to make sure they wouldn't kill her.

"Dean…" She gave him the same tone he gave her, unsure of what to think about this little rendezvous . "Why are you hunting my people?" She let his shirt go and walked backwards until she was beside Sam. Dean fell to the floor with the sudden release and searched around for his gun.

Anna waved her hand at the three girls and they crawled away from his body.

"Sam," she bent down and grabbed under his shoulders, "sorry about that." She lifted him up until his feet got under him and he pulled away.

"I ask again, why are you hunting my people?" When she said "my people", the four women and one man formed a half circle behind her.

"Why are your people slaughtering the townsfolk?" Dean joined his brother and took a step ahead of him.

"My people aren't the ones killing the humans. We don't even feed off you guys."

"You just tasted my blood." This from Sam.

"I told you before, it's hard to keep the monster in. Cut us a break. We haven't had any human blood in over a century. Why do you think these woods are so quite? We practically drank the blood out of every living creature in here."

"Well one of your vamps are sucking people dry." Dean scanned the group behind her with accusing eyes.

"Back off Dean. We're all hunters here-"

"Even them?" He pointed behind her without sparing as much as a glance to them.

"Actually yes. They've been hunters since before you were born. Either way, this isn't the normal every day hunter gig. This goes way beyond your knowledge."

"Yea, so step down boy." The only man in the group took a step forward. "Maestro," he turned to Anna with a look of pure desperation. "we must go. They're here."

Anna nodded her head but kept her gaze on Dean and Sam. "Go back to your motel boys. This is one battle you gotta look away from."

"Maestro?" Sam questioned. "Why are they calling you master?"

"Every group has its leader Sam. In this case, its me."

"I thought you don't do group work." Dean growled.

"With humans no, with vampires… yes."

A wind swept through the woods, it played along the tops of the trees like fingers, brushed along their skin like velvet. "Leave. Now is not the time to be here."

"Someone is killing these people, and everything about it points to vampires! This is a job Anna, and I'm not leaving here till I get it done."

"Dean why do you always have to argue with me?! Just get the fuck out of here! I'm a hunter before a vampire, if one of my people were going against the rules, it's my job to take them out. But I don't have time to explain what is going on here. Just listen to me for once before you get us into another bad scenario."

"Let's just go Dean." Sam grabbed his brothers arm and started to pull him. Dean shot him a glare that most people would flinch or crack under, but not Sam. He was use to that look. "We slowed her down last time. She'll explain later." He said the last staring at her. She nodded her head, acknowledging his demand for an explanation in the future. "We'll stay in town in case things get worse."

"Maestro! We must go!" One of the girls shouted, fear etched in her voice.

"Lucy, relax! They are already here. We can do nothing but fall through with the plan." Anna looked up at the tops of the trees and back to the boys. "I will explain later, please go. "

Dean let Sam pull him in the direction he thought they came from. Both boys vanished behind the shadows of the night leaving just the group of vampires in the middle of the woods.

Anna watched the boys fade away into the trees and leaves until something rushed past the corner of her eyes and drew her attention back to her group of vampires. She scanned the trees around them and let her fangs slide into place. Her skinned paled into a grayish white tone, her nails stretched out into sharp claws, doubling the size of her fingers. Her eyes glowed even brighter, making her night vision ten times sharper.

Her group followed her lead, shifted into stronger more powerful vampires. Light spilled out from their eyes, so bright it created a bright circle around them. The other vampires turned a bright white instead of the gray-white color of Anna's skin. They were just a bright white target in the thick blackness of air that surrounded them.

The darkness around them began to come alive, circling outside the circle of light the vampires had created.

"Maestro?" The only man in the group asked, searching for guidance.

"It's ok Ather. Carden, can you see them?" Anna asked, sparing a glance at the woman who had Dean pinned up against the tree.

"No, only at the corner of my eyes. They are moving to fast."

"They always do… Lucy, Angelique, Kita, don't stand so far away." Anna hissed.

Shadows darker then any shade of night flashed past the corners of her eyes with such great speed it was impossible to follow.

"What do we do?" Carden asked, taking a step closer to the middle of the circle.

The shadows danced around them and vanished each time you caught them in plain view. Anna twisted her head with the same speed as one of the shadows and ran along the edge of the circle, following the creatures speed.

"We kill them." She shoved her clawed fist into the darkness beyond the circle and yanked one of the shadows inside of the light. The others backed away from both the shadow and Anna, widening the circle but dimming the light in between them. The dark misty shadow slammed to the floor beneath Anna's hands and took on the form of a female human, shifting from a misty cloud into the shadow of a person. It lifted up past her strength and grabbed her shirt with identical clawed hands. Its eyes flashed open with blood stained eyes that dimmed the blue fire burning light in Anna's. The light around Anna darkened as her people moved further away. She hissed into the shadows face and looked up into the faces of her terrified group of hunters.

"Do not break the circle!" She yelled over. But it was too late. Ather took a step further away, breaking away from the circle of light until one of the shadows yanked him into the woods. A strangled high pitched scream tore through the night, it soon turned into a blood gurgling cry that silenced only seconds later.

Anna could smell the blood from where Ather lay dead, ripped in shreds by the shadows around them. The shadow beneath Anna opened its mouth wide, the faint difference in blackness showed fangs protruding out the top of its mouth. The light around her diminished with each step each of the girls took away from her. The shadow pulled Anna down, closer to its open mouth, gaining strength from the surrounding darkness.

"Stay close damn it!" Anna screamed at the four girls as the shadow pulled her throat into its mouth. She screamed as it pierced her skin with its pitch black teeth. A cold tingly feeling spread from the creatures teeth into the two perfect holes in her neck, a cold darkness trailed down her neck, exploring her body inch by inch. Her vision darkened so she could barely see, she was falling inside the black.

Screams filled her ears as Lucy and Angelique got sucked into the woods, covered in black shadows that squirmed and shrieked above them. The creature biting down on her neck released itself as Carden closed the distance between herself and Anna, strengthening the light around her.

The moment it released itself from her, Anna felt the darkness that seeped into her throat swell out from under her skin. It didn't trail down her wound like the blood that flowed out with it, it vanished into the air in front of her like ashes being blown away from the wind. She looked down at the creature and shoved her clawed hands into its chest. Her hands were swallowed into the blackness of its body, Anna's eyes dimmed as she transferred the light in her eyes to her hands. A trick she learned over the two hundred years of being dead.

Her hands glowed with the blue fire of her eyes inside the things chest , she flexed her hands and the light exploded out the tips of her fingers into its entire body. The shadow exploded with the light and disintegrated into the surrounding night. Anna raised up off the floor and turned to Carden.

"Stay in the light."

"What about Lucy and Angelique?"

Anna searched around them, glaring into the moving darkness for the other two girls. Kita walked up behind her, her pure white face was stained with bright red blood seeping out of a claw mark stretching the length of her face. Her arms were shredded with similar marks, her neck dotted with holes matching the ones on Anna's neck. The circle of light was much smaller with just the three of them standing there. Anna turned around at the fresh smell of blood and widened her eyes at the damage Kita had taken.

"Oh my god, Kita. Can you heal it?"

"Can you heal yours?"

Anna touched the wound on her neck and realized she couldn't heal it. "No, I cant."

"There's something in their bite that cancels out our healing process."

"Only wounds from another vampire can do that." Carden mumbled.

Another shadow raced around the edges of the small circle.

"Yeah, these aren't just shadow people Maestro. They're shadow vampires."

"That explains why their kills match those of a vampire." Anna said aloud.

"What do we do?" Kita asked in a strangled voice.

"There's nothing we can do." Anna sighed. "There's too many. All we can do is stay in the light."

"We'll die, we have to-" Kita was cut off as a shadow entered the light and shoved a claw into her back. Anna and Carden reached out for Kita's hand. A shadow of a hand wrapped around Kita's blood soaked neck and yanked backward so hard that it ripped her throat out from under her head. Blood and thicker things splattered against Anna and Carden's face in thick wet globs.

"Fuck!" Anna turned around to the sound of something approaching her in time to see several hands reach out from the dark like stretching rubber and pulled her into the dark abyss. She screamed and hissed into the various red eyes hovering above her. She squirmed and fought with her claws and fangs against the hands ripping at her body. The light in her eyes dimmed second by second, she heard Carden's own struggle from inches away, she heard the sound of flesh tearing away from bone, of skin ripping apart from itself. Anna used whatever light in her body that she had left and thrust it into the air around her. The blue light lit up her surroundings, revealing over a dozen black shadows. The ones closest to her exploded the same way the other had, like the light ate away at its being. The last thing Anna saw before passing out from blood loss and using her energy was all dozen of them close in on her wounded body, then everything became dark again.

* * *

Sam and Dean woke up the next morning to a thudding sound outside of their door. Dean rolled over in his bed and looked at the time. It was five thirty in the morning, the sun was barely out.

"Room service just keeps on coming earlier every day." Dean mumbled. "Sam get the door."

"We don't need room service!" Sam yelled out, throwing a pillow over his head.

The thudding stopped, followed by a gurgling cough. Dean sat up in his bed at the sound, he knew that sound. Someone was inhaling their own blood.

"What the…" Dean threw aside his quilt and started for the door.

Sam sat up and starred at the door as it began to shake with the force of someone slamming their fist into it.

"Dean," Sam got out of his bed and ran to the duffel bag beside the window. He grabbed out a handgun for both him and Dean. "here." Sam threw the gun over to his brother and pressed his back up to the wall beside the door. Dean reached for the shaking knob and swung the door open. His hand immediately raised up to the figure in front of him, followed by Sam's own gun as he aimed down the barrel of his.

Anna stood drenched in blood, her tan lost to the red sticky liquid. Her eyes had turned a glazed grey, like a real corpse after seconds of being dead. Her fangs were still out, lapping over her bottom lip, her claws were still as sharp as when they formed out of her hands. Her hair was hardened with blood and thicker things.

Dean and Sam lowered their guns at the sight of her.

"Oh my god…" Sam breathed.

Anna opened her mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was a trail of blood. Her body swayed in its spot, she was fighting to stand up. Her eyes wouldn't focus on the two men she had somehow found her way to.

Dean dropped his gun to the floor and reached out to grab Anna. She fell forward like dead weight and let him hold her up. The blood and thick fluids secreting out her body soaked into the front of his shirt. He pulled her into the room and Sam shut the door behind them.

Dean laid her out on the carpet, cradling her upper body against his chest.

"Anna, Anna what happened?"

She tried to talk but more blood flowed up her throat and out her mouth. Sam bent down next to them and gave Dean worried puppy eyes. Dean looked up at his little brother and returned the look. For the moment, he was glad she sent them off last night, anything that could do this to her would have surely killed them.

They glanced down at Anna and realized her wounds kept gushing out all sorts of liquid. They had to do something, and do it fast.

* * *

**Ok, so I'll explain the light in the vampires next chapter, I know its weird but I swear I made sense out of it in my own head. Oh yeah, and I'll explain what shadow people are. I did a lot of research on them so I promise to explain it. Lol. So this is the first chapter. Hope you liked. Please leave a review of what you thought. Thanks.**


	2. Blood Bath

**AN: I almost forgot to explain things on this chapter. Lol. I really like this story, I think its better then Secret Corridors. But that's for you to decide. Hope you like! R&R!**

* * *

**Blood Bath**

"Sam, go outside and get rid of whatever blood she trailed here." Dean ordered.

Sam ran to the bathroom and grabbed three towels off the towel rack. He wet two of them and rushed back into the room where Dean sat with Anna's corpse looking body.

"Here, wipe the blood off her." He threw Dean one of the wet towels and the dry one before rushing out the door.

Dean grabbed the wet towel and brought it to Anna's face. He wiped a clean line down her face, revealing her grey skin. That one small line of flesh was covered with deep set scratches that gushed more blood. He wiped her face, revealing more claw marks gushing out more of the red liquid he was trying to get rid of.

"Jesus, Anna… I cant clean your face. Every time I touch you, you bleed more."

Anna rolled her head in his lap and stared it him with her glazed over eyes. She opened her mouth and managed a whisper of her voice.

"What?" Dean leaned closer to her face to hear her clearer.

Anna's eyes fixed on the pulse in his neck, she dug her claws into the black carpet beneath her fighting against the need that her body begged for.

"… bath…" She said as she turned her face away from his, trying to avoid the beat in his neck that beckoned her to close her mouth around it like a piece of candy.

Dean stared down at her for a few seconds before lifting her up like a baby and carrying her to the bathroom. He sat her up in the bathtub and stripped off her sneakers and top. She groaned at every movement he made her go through, tears sliding down her face from the pain. It wasn't the first time he saw her in just a bra, but last time she didn't have wounds wide and deep enough across her body to shove his fist in. Even her bra was shredded, barely covering much of her breasts. Her blood acted like glue against her shirt and skin to that he had to peel her shirt off. She gave a soft shriek and closed her eye when he reached a wound on her chest where the shredded part of her shirt embedded itself into the wound. He pulled the fabric out of the wounds as gently as possible, knowing it would hurt her either way.

He slipped the shirt over her head before working on her pants. It was a lot harder to get off her, they were skin tight to begin with and covered in blood and gook.

"It seems like every time I take your pants off, its on a bad occasion." He joked dismally, pulling her pants down her hips.

She managed a faint smile that turned into a tight thin line of pain as he peeled the jeans out of one of the cuts on her thigh. Her claws raked along the edges of the tub creating a screeching nail on black board sound. The white colored paint beneath her claws peeled off as she dug her claws across it, she hissed at Dean with agony. He stopped pulling on the fabric and stared up at her with cautious eyes, his hands still against the sides of the tub.

She tried to give him sorry eyes, tried to apologize for hissing at him like the animal he thought she was but her eyes were too glazed over. It was to hard to put life in her eyes, to hard to wipe away the death in her eyes. She looked away from him and down to the pants he had gotten halfway down her legs. He reached down into the tub and grabbed her jeans, keeping his eyes on her. She held in her hisses and grunts of pain as he pulled the rest of her jeans down.

When he was done, Anna managed to raise her hand up to the middle of her chest. She used one of her clawed fingers as a razor and sliced the middle of her bra, letting her breasts hang out. Dean grabbed the straps and peeled it off her shoulders. Her looked down at her breasts, not like he would normally stare at a girls chest. She had a chunk of meat missing from her left boob, her right chest covered in cuts with small pieces of fabric that came from the bra embedded into the open flesh.

"Shit…" He breathed in disbelief.

She brought her claw to her hip and hooked it under the side of her panties. She snapped it on either side of her hips and grabbed the front half of it. Dean reached under her back and lifted her up so she could pull the fabric out from underneath her. It also wasn't the first time he saw her crotch, but he respected her enough not to look. He already thought he was going to be scarred from seeing her breast, he didn't want to scar himself for the rest of a females body.

He grabbed the shredded panties off her claws and tossed it aside.

"Now what?"

She only moved her eyes to point to the faucet handles on the tub. He followed her eyes and leaned over to twist the knobs, turning on the water. She stared down at the drain as he adjusted the heat of the water. The water splashed out the silver nozzle, washing away the fresh blood that had gathered at the bottom of the tub when Dean was taking Anna's clothes off. She watched the red water swirl down the drain until Dean plugged it shut. The tub filled inch by inch with the warm water. She watched the clear, clean water from the tub nozzle mix into the blood filled tub, pulling the blood free from her body.

The tub filled up to the brim with water before Dean thought it was enough to turn it off. The red bright color of the once clear liquid glowed like a red ruby against the whiteness of the tub.

Anna was almost completely submerged in the water, from her nose up was all that stood out of the water. The motel door opened and shut from the other room.

"Sammy?" Dean looked over at the open bathroom door and saw Sam throw a blood soaked towel on the only table in the room.

"There's a lot of blood Dean."

Dean looked over at Anna, she stared at him half dazed and then to the door, giving him the okay to leave her.

"I'll be right back."

Anna blinked up at him as he stood up and walked out the room. He grabbed another towel on the way out and joined Sam in the other room.

"Dean, she bled a lot. It was all over the place."

"How much more is there?"

"I got most of it, but people are going to wake up soon. We have to get it all gone before then. How's she doing?"

"I don't know… what ever it was that attacked her _really_ attacked her. There's not a spot on her body that isn't cut up."

"She lost a lot of blood… I thought she could heal herself?" Sam turned the last into a question.

"Yeah. She might have lost too much blood, too weak to heal herself." Dean walked to the door with the towel, ready to help clean the mess outside. Sam followed behind him.

"Dean… Anna's a vampire… who just lost a lot of blood." Sam said, his mind racing with his words. "She needs to feed."

"Yeah, I figured that…"

* * *

Sam and Dean cleaned up the bloody foot prints and sprinkled red spots outside the motel as best they could before returning back to their room. They tossed the bloody red towels in a pile on the table and walked to the bathroom.

"I'm not opening a vein for her." Dean said to Sammy as they walked into the bathroom.

"Fine I will. She's already tasted my blood twice before, one more time wont-" Sam stopped himself as he starred into the bloody tub. The water was thick with the color of dark red blood. The only sign of Anna was the black cloudy shadow of her hair floating on the surface of the now gooey water.

"Anna!" Dean ran to the tub and dropped to his knees. He plunged his hands into the sticky red substance, reaching for Anna's body. The front of his chest hovered just above the water, the small waves his movements made slapped against his chest, soaking the front of his shirt. He wrapped his arms behind her back and pulled her to the surface. He lifted her upper body out of the water before switching his hands on her so he could lift her by her chest and legs. He got his feet under him and stood with her in his arms. The sticky red water cleared from her skin, rolled away from her flesh the same way water rolls off of an oil based substance. His arms were soaked with the blood, it rolled down his arms but refused to glide off the way it did her. Every piece of liquid rolled off her body back into the tub leaving her skin completely dry, even her hair was dry.

Her skin was still stuck in that gray death tone that she had changed into the night before, her wounds were clean and matched the color of her skin. The raw meat that was once soaked with blood was now a shade grayer then her skin. Her claws were much smaller then they had been before he left. Dean laid her down on the cold white tiles of the bathroom and grabbed her face.

"Anna, Anna wake up." He said, slapping the side of her face gently.

Her eyes shot open with a tint of blue spilling into her eyes. He let go of her face and felt a tension in his shoulders ease away.

"Don't do that, you scared the crap out of me."

She sat up and stared at the two boys. A look of fear entered her half dead eyes as the pulse in their necks glowed a bright red in her eyes. She stared at Dean and saw his lips moving, but the only sound she heard was the growing, thundering beats of their heart filling the room like hot air, suffocating her thoughts. She could practically see the blood coursing through their bodies, moving its way under their skin like a long snake.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Sam knelt down behind her, placing a towel over her bare shoulders. She forgot she was nude, but that didn't matter. Her hunger to feed screamed in her head, yelled at her to give in to the monster inside her. She turned to face him, she new his blood, she knew the taste that could fill her mouth and feed her body. The thought of her mouth around his neck flashed before her eyes, the taste of his blood spilling down her throat so clear and real it frightened her.

"Sam… back up." Dean stood up and widened the distance between her and him. He walked a large circle around her, as far away as the small room would let him, and grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt. He yanked his little brother away, interpreting the look of hunger and fright in her eyes.

Her eyes searched around frantically, trying to avoid staring at the boys. She brought her hands up to her ears and covered them, not wanting to hear their pulse. The towel slipped off her shoulders to the floor as she tucked her knees beneath her. Her hands held no pulse of her own, she was dead, the dead don't have a pulse unless they want to. Dean's racing heart grew louder even through the surface of her palms pushing against her ears. She tried to start up her own pulse, tried to block out both Dean and his brothers but she didn't have enough blood in her body to make her heart pump.

The attempt to start up her heart only made her need for blood more eager.

"No… no…" She repeated to herself. She crawled backwards till she reached the corner of the wall and curled herself into a ball.

"Dean what's going on?" Sam asked, eyes wide as he stared at her.

"She's hungry."

"What do we do?"

"We keep her away from us."

"Dean." Sam walked out the bathroom and scurried over to duffle bag beneath the rooms window and drew a hunting knife out of the small side pocket. He ran back into the bathroom and placed the knife a few inches below his wrist. He drew the knife across the width of his skin, pushing the tip of it deep enough to draw blood. He lifted his arm up to slow down the blood that was already seeping out.

"What are you doing?" Dean grabbed the knife out of Sam's hand and looked over at Anna.

Her face lit up with pure need. She stood on all four, ready to pounce on the bleeding prey before her. Her eyes fixated on Sam's wrist, watching the blood swell out from under his skin like some sort of animal attraction. Her muscles ached to move forward, to crawl forward and attack her prey. Anna flexed her claws into the tiles beneath her, digging it into the floor and squeezed her fingers against it. She was holding onto the floor as hard as she could, trying to stop herself from moving forward.

"She has to feed Dean. Not later, but now."

Sam walked up to Anna's crouching figure in small steps. Dean grabbed the back of Sam's shirt and stopped him.

"Look at her. She doesn't want human blood."

"She doesn't have a choice. It's all we have to offer."

"Let me do it." Dean placed the knife on his arm but Sam stopped him

"I already cut myself Dean. It's okay."

Anna's hands tugged at the tiles beneath her palms and ripped it off the floor. The closer he got, the stronger and more pungent his blood smelled. He kneeled down a few feet away from her and held out his arm, letting the blood drip to the floor. Dean stood behind him, ready to act fast if anything went wrong.

The smell of his blood entered her mouth as she hissed at him to get away. The taste of his blood on the air rolled on her tongue and she lost it. Her body sprung forward, claws grasped around his arm and dug into his skin. He gasped at the pain as she sunk her fangs into the already open wound and worked her jaw like a baby sucking on a pacifier to suck the blood out from under his skin. His blood filled her mouth, slid down her throat in hot burning waves. She held onto his arm like it was the last thing on earth and drank him down.

Sam's face scrunched up in pain as she bled his arm into her mouth. He started to sway on his knees after a minutes pass and turned to Dean. His vision was getting cloudy with each second, she was taking to much blood.

"Dean, get her off." He said in a low voice.

Dean circled around Anna and grabbed her under her arms. He pulled on her body but she wouldn't let go of Sam.

"Anna, your taking… to much." Sam tugged on his arm with what little strength he had left, she tightened her grip around him. Dean grabbed her jaw where it bit down on Sam's arm and tried to pry her mouth off him.

"Dean…"

"Anna let go of him!" Dean yelled.

Anna growled against Sam's arm, blood dripped out the sides of her mouth, staining her chin. Dean pushed his chest against her back and grabbed under her arms tighter, he began to pull her away when she released Sam's arm and turned her face to his. His pulse beat against her back, his neck so close to the side of her face that it drew her attention away from Sam.

Sam grabbed the wound on his arm and applied pressure to it as he fell on his back to the bathroom tiles. He laid there, grabbing his arm, unable to move from the amount of blood loss. He turned his head to Anna and Dean and saw Anna spin out of Dean's grip and pull his neck into her mouth.

Anna pulled Dean's throat into her mouth to fast for him to try to block her. Her teeth sank into the curve of his neck where his pulse beat against the skin. Blood popped out from the two holes like biting into a jelly filled donut. He tasted different from Sam, his essence was much more stronger, like comparing dark coffee to light coffee. He pushed at her shoulders, shoved at her to let him go. She crawled up against his body, wrapping her arms under his shoulders, her legs around his waist, wanting to drinking more and more of him.

"God damn it, Anna! Get off!" He yelled, trying to pry her off of him. She pushed her body tighter against his, locking him to her. She could feel his blood mingle with Sam's, feel it spread throughout her body, giving her the life that she had lost.

Dean's attempts to push her off weakened as she drank away at him. Her mind started to clear with each gulp of that sweet, metallic liquid.

"…Anna… stop…" Dean stopped trying to fight her and placed his hands on the floor beside him, trying not to sway and hit the floor.

Anna released his neck and licked the excess blood that spilled down his neck. She pushed away from him when he groaned and realized what she did.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry…" She stood up and backed away from both boys until her legs hit the tub and she almost fell back in. She caught her reflection in the small bathroom mirror and dropped to her knees with shame. Her claws were covered in Sam's blood. Her chest dripping with Dean's.

Her claws shifted back into her hands now that she had enough energy to change. Her fangs slid back into her gums, her skin turning into her natural tan. The wounds on her body began to close little by little, leaving only thin lines against her skin. She stared at the boys, at Sam laying their half unconscious. Dean was still sitting up on his knees, his eyes clouded, body swaying.

"That… hurt." Dean whispered, staring at her.

"I'm sorry Dean." Anna got up and ran into the other room.

Dean finally let his body fall back, let himself fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Dean came to on the bathroom floor a few hours later. His throat felt tight, his shirt stiff with blood. He sat up and touched his neck, feeling a strip of gauze wrapped around his throat like a turtleneck. The bathroom floor was wet with the water from the bath and the blood from both Sam and Dean.

Dean crawled on all four to his little brother and saw Sam's arm covered in the same gauze on his neck. He slapped Sam's face a few times before his little brother opened his eyes.

"Dean…" Sam shuffled himself to sit up, feeling the pain in his arm. "What happened?"

Dean looked around the small bathroom while answering his brother. "Anna got a little carried away. You okay?"

"Yeah, where is she?"

"I don't know."

Dean helped Sam up, they were both a bit wobbly on their feet but managed to walk out of the bathroom to see Anna sitting on the edge of Sam's bed with her face in her hands. She changed into one of Dean's black shirts and one of Sam's pair of boxers. Her skin was completely healed, no sign of any damage anywhere. She looked up from her hands to the boys, her dark blue eyes pleading for forgiveness. The boys stopped in the doorway just staring. Sam walked over to Anna at the foot of his bed and sat next to her. She scooted over creating a small distance between them.

"You don't look much like a hunter with that look in your eyes." Sam mumbled.

Anna looked up at him and realized he was telling her it was okay. She figured Sam would forgive her, he offered his blood to her, it was Dean she was worried about. He never trusted her and probably never will.

"Sorry." She put so much feeling in that one word, she was ashamed of herself, angry, and tired.

Dean took a seat at the rooms table and folded his hands over his knees, leaning forward. He stared across the room out the open window.

"Sam shut the window."

Sam got up from beside Anna and walked over to the window while Dean asked questions and Anna answered. He asked what happened the previous night and she filled him in, explaining in much detail. Sam took a seat on the other bed listening to the events of her night.

"…then I let put all my energy and passed out. Next thing I know, I'm knocking outside your door."

"I never heard of vampires glowing before." Sam announced.

"That's because we don't do it a lot. It's a hard trick to learn, took me over a hundred years… I'm dead right?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Something supernatural is keeping me alive. I don't know what, but it is. Keeping a dead body going takes up a lot of energy. Over time, we learn to use that energy in different ways. One way is to create light. That's why we're such great night predators. That man that pinned you on the tree uses his energy, occasionally, to defy gravity."

"And last night you guys needed to turn it into light." Sam replied.

"Yes. Its also where that myth of us being in the sun can burst us into flames."

"But that's not true though." Dean stated.

"Its not true to a certain extent."

"What do you mean?"

"The energy in us is all we need, other then blood to act like a battery to recharge it. That's why the sun hurts us. The sun is the life source of the earth, the life source of everything in this world. But vampires don't live in the sun, we don't need it to keep us going. We get our energy from something unexplainable. So when we go out in the sun, extra energy will feed into us because of its rays. It feels like little needles poking you, like a bad sun burn, but we cope with it when we have to. If, and when we stay in it to long, all that energy builds up inside us and we become like a power plant. Too much energy coursing through our body can cause us to combust into flames. We had to learn that the hard way."

Dean and Sam took a minute to sink in the new information. Sam shoved the information to the back of his head and went on with the matter on hand.

"You called them shadow vampires. I've never heard of that."

"You have, you just don't know it. Shadow people are creatures that appear as dark forms in the peripheries of people's vision and disintegrate, or move between walls, when noticed. Like when you see someone standing next to you at the corner of your eye but when you look head on, no ones there. They're just a shadow, no clothes, no hair, nothing, just pure black that can change its form into that of a human. Only there eyes are distinguishable. Like blood filled rubies. They're believed to be the spirits and souls of people who cant move on past their own death. Some people mistake them for demons, but that's just wrong."

"So these shadows from last night aren't just the souls and spirits of a human, but of a vampire." Sam stated.

Dean shook his head in disagreement. "Vampires don't have souls."

Anna glared at him in his seat with a death look that, if it could, would burn the skin off his body. "That's your opinion, so keep it to yourself." She turned her attention back to Sam and finished what she was saying. "Those abandoned towns with historical mumbo jumbo about demons and ghost haunting the place isn't always true. Shadow people don't really hurt humans, they actually just watch them live, they envy them. Shadow vampires are the ones that will do the harm. There have been a few cases since I turned into a vampire where they would drive out an entire town from their homes, resulting in people believing that demons were amongst them. Half the abandoned towns in the U.S. are actually result of such things."

"Why would they do that though? What do they get out of driving people out of their homes?" Sam asked.

"Other then the thrill of taking their prey? …Territory. These shadow vampires may be the souls and spirits of men and women who lived in the age where land was power. It would explain why they will move from town to town every few decades. Or they want to be left alone and are tired of watching others live. "

"How do we kill them?" Dean asked.

Anna stood up in her baggy clothes and stepped to the side so she could see both Sam and Dean.

"_WE_ don't."

"What do you mean 'we' don't?" Dean stood up from his chair and paced over till he invaded her personal space.

"If my group of vampires couldn't even take out a few of them, what makes you think a mere mortal can do any harm?"

"We wont back down as easily as yours. They frightened to easily."

"They had a reason to be frightened. You have to be fast with the eyes to see them, otherwise all you get is a side view of them. Hunters are not the thing that is wiping vampires off the earth, these shadows are the cause of our demise. We have been battling them for centuries, since before I was even born. There's an entire world you know nothing about Dean. Not everything is as simple as a salt and burn gig."

"So teach us! You came to us when you were hurt, not the other way around. You need us."

"Maybe, but I'm not stupid enough to bring you guys into this."

"You already did." Sam interrupted. "We're not leaving this place till we make sure this town is safe. You said this is a battle, there are humans in the middle of this thing being killed just to add blame on vampires and its our job as hunters to help stop this… unless your in it for the battle."

"What are you talking about?" She hissed.

"This is a war between two types of vampires, is that personal to you? Are you only here for yourself or for the protection of others?"

Anna gaped her mouth at him, expecting such a question from Dean but never Sam. "I am a hunter before a vampire!"

"Really? Because this hurt like a bitch!" Dean ripped the bandage off his neck and pointed to the two puncture wounds on his neck.

Anna cringed at the sight of his neck, tears trailed down her cheeks at what she'd done. A black and blue was darkening around the sides of the holes.

"I didn't mean to! I wasn't me!"

"Yes it was! You're a vampire, you were acting exactly like what you are!"

A growl thrummed up her throat and eased out her lips. "Yes I am! And don't you ever forget that!"

"If Sam and me turn into a vampire I'm tearing your head off!"

"I have to share blood with you to turn you, that 'bite you' crap is a lie!" Anna hissed in his face and made a tired whining sound.

"Guys, cut it out. Anna, you're stuck with us on this one, so stop arguing with us and just tell us what we have to do." Sam yelled over their voices.

Anna stared at him and sat back down on the bed. She laid back and stared at the ceiling for a couple of fake heart beats and sighed inward. Knowing that even if she argued, they would still come along for the ride.

"Fine…"

* * *

**Okay, so did I explain things clearly? I hope so. Please leave a review of what you thought. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading. Hope you stick with me.**

**first chapter. Hope you liked. Please leave a review of what you thought. Thanks.**


	3. Invitations and Welcomings

**Sorry this took so long. I just haven't been inspired to write which might be why the beginning of this chapter sucks. Well i think it sucks, the bottom half i like. lol. Sometimes I forget about the boys, bad habit.**

**Please leave a review of what you th8ink, whether you like it or not.  
**

* * *

**Invitations and Welcoming**

An hour later and Anna, Sam and Dean found themselves staring down at the shreds and chunks of her people, blood and thicker fluids soaked into the dry leaves at foot. Both Sam and Dean had their arms covering the bottom half of their face, their nose shoved into the bend of their arm. The smell emitting from the bodies was too much for them to bare. Sam had already thrown up, and Dean didn't look like he was going to be able to hang on to his breakfast much longer. Anna was use to the smell of death, it didn't bother her anymore. Her face was slack, showing no emotions to the boys, not thoughts or ideas until she came across Carden. Her body was shredded, broken up into pieces like a puzzle, her head laying about ten inches away from her body.

"Oh god." Dean mumbled behind his arm.

Tears pushed at the back of Anna's eyes like a threatening pulse, stinging her eyes with its presence. Before that one tear could shed, the sound of a snapping twig tore her away from her emotions, shoved those tears back and called out to her instincts.

She looked up from the dead body she was crouching next to, searching the trees around them. She turned her head only, glancing over her shoulder to see that Sam and Dean were still there. Both of them stood in a wide stance with a two handed grip on their guns, scanning the scene around them with the barrel of their guns. They had heard the noise to, which meant the noise didn't come from far.

She kept the boys in view, locking her gaze on their tall figures, afraid that if she looked away they would be gone. She inhaled as deep as she could, sniffing the air around them. Leaves, dirt, grass, blood… all she could smell was the natural scent of nature and the chaos in front of her. She stood there breathing in the liveliness of the forest, the death of her people, and picked up one last scent that just didn't belong. _Wolf_. She thought as she stood from Carden's body. Usually smelling a wolf would be normal in the woods or forest, but she had bled every animal in these woods and knew what did and didn't belong.

"You heard that right?" Sam asked, taking a step closer to his brother.

"Yeah, I did. Anna?" Dean glanced over at her, only to shift his two handed grip in her direction.

Anna's fangs were out, her nails razor blade sharp. The dark blue in her eyes shimmered as it swerved and swirled around her black pupils, trapped by the black circle of her iris's. Her skin hadn't turned gray, but it had paled just a bit.

"Drop your gun guys. I wont hurt you… and neither will he." She nodded between two trees and the boys followed her gaze. Another twig snapped as a large, over sized, muscled black wolf, half their size, stepped its way into the bloody clearing. Its fur was thick and shiny, eyes a fire burning orange that ate away the white in its eyes. Its huge paws were equipped with large white claws as long as its fangs.

Dean stared down the barrel of his gun and aimed at the large beast in front of them. Sam took cautious steps away from it, closing the distance between him and Dean with his own gun raised and ready.

"Anna?" Sam said, asking for guidance.

The wolf didn't so much as spare them a glance but focused on the vampire in front of it.

Anna walked past the boys, stepping in front of their guns and the wolf. The wolf raised its upper lips, white carnivorous fangs gleamed in the light and a growl trembled out of its throat, mucus falling to the ground with the vibrating sound.

"He wont hurt you guys, will you Eric?" Her voice was low but demanding, like she wasn't so much asking him if he was going to hurt them rather then telling him he just wasn't.

The wolf moved up beside her legs, rubbing its head into her open palm. She didn't like it touching her, but pushing him away would have been an even greater mistake. Neither Dean or Sam liked it either because their grip tightened on their weapons. Dean was squeezing the grip so tight that his veins in his arms were beginning to pop out. If he didn't relax soon, he might accidentally shoot the wolf. They couldn't have that.

"Put your guns up before you insult him." Anna hissed, a tint of fear trailing along the end of each word, but the demand in her voice carried enough to make the boys falter.

Sam looked at Dean, pouting his lips as he put up his gun, he didn't like this one bit but he trusted Anna. "I dont like this." Sam announced. Dean shook his head and dropped his arms, pointing the gun at the floor. Neither of them clicked the safety on.

"Guys, this is Eric." Anna said, standing perfectly still as the wolf began to circle around her. She stared into the woods while speaking, her body tense and ready for a fight. "He wont hurt you, he's here for me. So what ever you do, don't piss him off."

Dean and Sam watched as the wolf disappeared behind her and a man, the same height as her, walked out from behind her. His nude white body the complete opposite of the black wolf he had just been. His jet black hair was cut short, similar to Dean's but messy. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown against the white of his skin. He was skinny, but muscled like a professional swimmer. Attractive, but Anna knew he wasn't someone you want to know.

"Wise words Anna."

"Eric, how nice to see you. What do I owe this pleasant surprise to?" Anna asked, glancing at the boys. Eric walked back behind her, encircling her waist with his arms, pressing her back along the front of him.

"Lucian of course…" He shoved his nose into the curve of her neck and sniffed in her scent. "You smell of human… did my beautiful Anna feast upon a mortal?"

She stretched her head to the side, displaying her neck to him.

"Take a bite and find out."

He lifted his head off her shoulder and gave a soft growl that seemed to quiver his body against her so the sound rolled against her body with his.

"Why must you ruin your immediate punishment?"

"Why am I getting punished?" She responded.

Eric turned away from her and walked toward Sam and Dean, ignoring her question. He could smell their blood, smell that their blood was the same as the one coursing through Anna's dead body. Both of them rose their guns and pointed it at him, not caring if they offended him or not.

"Back up wolfie or I'll blow your fucking brains out." Dean said.

"Ah, Anna. Nice pick. This one must have tasted spicy." He licked his lips and kept walking forward.

"Eric, step away from them." Anna growled, her fangs lapping over her bottom lip.

"And this one is a cutie." Eric walked up to the barrel of Sam's gun, pressed the cold metal against his naked chest. Dean pushed his own gun up to Eric's temple, glancing down to see that Eric was getting aroused by just staring at Sam. Dean's jaw flexed with anger, a gesture Anna knew a bit to well. He was going to pull the trigger soon and that would be very, very bad.

"Get the fuck away from my brother." Dean growled.

"Eric! I said step off!" Anna demanded, moving from the stillness she kept since the wolf had appeared and rushed at him. In a speed so quick, she was behind him, yanking him away from the boys until he fell and rolled in the bloody mess around them. "They are under my protection Eric! Touch them and there will be hell to pay."

He scrambled off the floor, losing his balance because of the sticky substance beneath him, his back and arms getting even more covered in blood and chunks of meat with each attempt. His eyes turned from that chocolaty brown to that fire orange, his front teeth shifting into wolf fangs, elongating his face into a half human, half wolf muzzle.

"Lucian will not be pleased to hear you have recruited two human hunters into our business." He growled, voice now deeper and more slurred because of his partial shifting.

"Our business? You are not vampire! You are Lucian's pet! A gift to him from your wolf king as payment for safety! This is not your business!"

"I may not be vampire but I am still part of your circle! Lucian has given me orders and YOU Anna Marie are in a lot of trouble. Lucian does not like failure and last night you failed."

"Your master did not tell me what I was up against."

"You know as well as I do that it makes no difference. He gave you a job to do and you didn't do it."

"Wait, I thought you said you were a hunter before a vampire?" Dean interrupted. "Your only here because you were ordered to."

"Dean not now." Anna growled.

"Lying to your allies, that always helped you in the past." Eric replied.

"Eric, you shut up."

"I knew we couldn't trust you. You're here as a vampire, not a hunter."

"I am here for both."

"You lied to us." Sam dropped his gun to his side in disbelief.

"No Sam, I just… the hunt was brought to me. Instead of me searching for one it was served on a platter. But I came with hunter intentions."

"You sure know how to make things sound better then they are. Anna Marie, you always had a way with words." Eric bowed to her, his face shifted back into that of a normal human when he rose up, his fangs gone, eyes brown. He was instigating and enjoying it.

"If I can remember clearly, my words convinced your king not to kill you and give you to your Master instead. And as for you two, I did not lie. Lucian is not my Master, he has no say over me. I don't have to do a god damn thing he says, but I came here anyway. But despite the fact that I came on business, I still have to answer him. This is his territory, not mine."

"And answer him you will." Eric said before Dean or Sam could say anything. "You and your survivors are to report to the nest immediately."

"We're not going anywhere." Dean said.

"Is that so?"

"He's right Eric. They had no part in last night. They're just humans."

Eric turned around and walked to a large tree trunk across from them. He placed both hands on the trunk, leaning his face close to the surface of it and took in a deep breath. His eyes fluttered closed as he bent his head back, shoving his nose into the air around them. He moved around the small clearing, his eyes closed, crouching on the blood stained leaves, sniffing in the smell of it. He paused on a section of leaves, opening his eyes to meet Anna's.

"Then why are their scents still lingering around from the night before?"

She swallowed hard, remembering how she ran into the boys the previous night. She closed her eyes and cursed at her luck. She didn't want Dean or Sam to meet the nest, she was afraid for them, of what would happen if they went.

"What if they don't come? They cant Eric, please." She pleaded.

"I have my orders Anna."

"You owe me, if it weren't for me, your pact would have killed you for being gay. I gave myself to your king for you. You don't need to tell Lucian about them."

Dean glanced over at Sam, both of them with the same look on their faces. Wondering what she meant by giving herself to someone.

"Listen, I cant do that. The best I can do is not give you your immediate punishment so you wont be weak."

Anna shook her head violently. Things were going so wrong, she did not want the boys to meet Lucian but she had no choice.

"Tell him we're on our way." She hissed, running a hand through her wavy hair.

Eric nodded and turned away from them. They watched as he shifted back into that oversized wolf, bones popping and shifting in ways unreal. The shift was a painful thing for all werewolves and Eric made that clear to them.

Eric's pain filled screams turned into a howl as his body moved and grew, shifted and formed into a larger more dangerous creature then that of a human. His white fangs and claws glowed against the pitch black of his fur that cut through the pores of his body. His nails dug into the ground, body twisting in pain. His screams ceased at the end of the shift and he was running through the woods to his Master.

"Who the fuck was that?" Dean growled. "If he ever looks at my brother like that again-"

"Trust me he's the least of your worries."

"Who's Lucian?" Sam asked.

"Lucian is the head of all vampires here, the Master of this city."

"I thought you were Master. That's what your people called you."

"I am… Master rank… so to say."

"What's the difference?" Dean asked.

"If I chose to, I could own every vampire in whatever city I want. I'm strong enough to take on half the Master vampires in the united states. So technically I'm a threat to any Master vampire that I cross paths with."

"That's why Lucian wants to punish you." Sam stated.

"That and because he thinks he's the hottest shit in the world and cant get in my pants." She growled with disgust. "Master vampires get awful angry when they don't get what they want."

"That explains a lot." Dean said, giving her accusing eyes.

"Funny… now pay attention. The nest is filled with over a hundred vampires, and that's just the ones that live there. I want the both of you to walk one step ahead of me. Never, and I mean never leave my side. I want you in sight at all times. They're vampires, and they do feed on humans. No matter what, don't listen to a thing they say, they're deceitful and conniving. Never trust a vampire." Anna turned away from the boys and began to walk her way out of the woods. She took all but four steps before Dean commented on the last she said.

"Even you?" He asked with all seriousness.

She took in a deep breath, her body shivered with it. She let the air in her lungs out as slow as possible and answered him with full honesty. "Especially me. I'll try for you, I'll try my damn best to make sure you walk out of there alive tonight." She turned her head around slowly, glancing at Sam and Dean while saying the rest. "But I wont die trying."

* * *

The three of them sat in silence as Dean drove his baby down a stranded piece of road out in the middle of no where. Dirt and rocks sprayed out from beneath the car as he picked up speed, wanting to get this dreadful day over with. Anna had given both him and Sam a run down on what not to do and what to do. The not to do list was enormous, the to do list was short and simple. Anna had specifically said, "The only thing you can do is shut up and let me do all the talking. If he speaks to you, you speak back. And please don't offend him." She was staring at Dean on the last part.

Dean's grip was tight on the steering wheel, he didn't know what to expect and didn't want to know. He didn't trust anything Supernatural, in his eyes they were all evil. Anna he was trying to trust, but it was hard when she never gave them the full truth. He was nervous about going into a nest of vampires, it wasn't something on his to do list before he died.

Anna could smell the fear emitting off his body like a strong spice, coating the air around him with a tangible scent. Part of her wanted to lean over the back seat and lick him, to feed off that fear. Nothing tasted better then a scared prey. Her mouth was salivating with the scent filling her lungs.

"Fuck." She hissed from the back seat, pricking her bottom lip with her fang.

Sam had been sitting silently in the passenger seat, his hands clenched together, running his thumb over his hands in a nervous gesture. He had insisted they help her, it seemed to be his thing with Anna. Something about her always made him insist that he and Dean assist her on her hunts. He was regretting it a little now. She was a big girl, and a strong hunter, not to mention a vampire. She didn't need them.

The radio in the car was off, Sam's way of knowing Dean was worried. Otherwise if everything was okay, Dean would be making Sam listen to some old school rock music. But because it was off, he heard Anna swear in the back seat and turned to her. The only time she had made noise was to give Dean directions. Sam turned in his seat as far as his seatbelt would allow him and stared at the fanged Anna in the back seat. She was focusing on something, her eyes close, biting her teeth down.

"Anna, what's wrong?" He asked.

Dean kept driving but made a glance into the rear view mirror. His fear level jumped up the moment he saw her fangs.

"Dean, stop it!" Anna growled, bringing her legs up to her chest and opening her icy blue eyes to stare at him through the mirror. The position made the seatbelt dig in against her waist but she didn't care. She wanted to take control of her body and holding her self together, literally, sometimes helped.

"What am I doing?"

Sam looked from Anna to Dean, trying to figure out what his brother had done. His own fear adding to the air in the car.

"Oh my god, both of you need to stop it."

"We're not doing anything." Sam replied.

"I can taste your fear. Just turn it down a notch."

"What are you talking about?"

She turned away from Sam's face, away from the rearview mirror and spoke soft and low. "Your scared, the both of you. It taste so good…" She looked up at Sam who had backed away a little, leaning closer to his door. Dean kept glancing in the mirror, keeping an eye on her.

"It's Lucian, he's messing with me." She growled with anger.

Sam raised an eye brow at her and pulled on his seatbelt to get more comfortable with the way he was seated. "We're not even their yet, how can he be doing… what ever he's doing?"

"He's powerful Sam, he can do a lot of things I cant. Right now he's reaching out to my monster, calling it. He's one of the Masters I cant kill, but even he has to try harder to call my monster out." She eased in her seat a little and stared out the window, she stopped breathing unless she had to talk, and even then her breath was shallow. "Dean turn left here."

Dean took the turn, fishtailing his car by accident on the dirt road. The sky was a reddish purple, the sun was setting, almost gone as a matter of fact. Night danced upon the air like a cold breeze, warning the hunters that it was time for the monsters to come out and play. That the things that stayed hidden during the day were going to bathe in the moons silky silver rays of light and prey upon mankind. There was also a silence in the air, a disturbing one. Anna knew that silence, knew that even now, in Dean's car, someone was watching them.

"Would you like to mention what else this guy can do to you?" This from Dean.

"Um, he can try to call out to my vampire side, but I repressed it inside me for so long that its pretty much as tamed as it can get. I guard it even when I'm not trying so its not easy to get through to it. All you guys have seen is the exterior of it, the form it comes in. But it has a mind all on its own. Basic instincts, like a savage animal. There's no reasoning with it."

"So what about this morning when you decided to have us for breakfast?" Dean starred at her through the rearview mirror, this time not looking at the road until she answered.

"It peeked out a little, but it was trying to keep me alive, not hunt. All it wants is to live, eat ,and fuck."

"Who doesn't?" Dean whispered, returning his eyes to the road.

"I heard that." Anna rolled her eyes at him and focused back on Sam. "I'm not sure what Lucian can really do, how he uses his energy. Some say he can use his energy around him like a shield, or … throw it at you like a bunch of blades. But I can do that too, so its not something he would show off."

"So you don't know what he can do?" Dean asked.

"No, I told you, he's not my Master, nor will he ever be. Stop the car when you reach the end of this road."

They stopped the conversation as Dean drove up a small hill and stopped the car at a dead end.

"Why would there be a road leading to nowhere if it's a dead end?" He asked.

"Only vampires know this road. C'mon, out the car, we're walking the rest."

The three of them stepped out the vehicle, Dean automatically went for the trunk. He popped the trunk open and fished for the key for the lock where his guns where kept.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"I'm not going in naked."

"They're only going to search you for weapons, do you really think they are going to let you walk in harmed to meet the Master of the city, armed?"

Dean stared at her for a full minute, she might as well have asked him to strip off his clothes and walk in nude. Sam walked up beside Dean and grabbed the keys out of his hand, shutting the trunk and locking it.

"Your serious? You want me and Sammy to go in their unarmed?"

"Listen, if you go in there with a weapon, you up your chance of being killed off at the door by a hundred percent. And if you make it through the front door, even if they disarm you, Lucian will find a way to punish you. You don't want to come off as a threat."

"She's right Dean. I don't like it either but… I'm really not up for dying. We play it safe tonight and get out alive and unharmed."

Dean raised a hand to his face and brushed his fingertips through his short hair. His mind was cursing at him to take a gun, the cold metal in his hand would make him feel a shit load safer, but Sam and Anna were right. He wasn't going to get himself or Sam killed because he was being stubborn. He licked his lips and walked away from the trunk to Anna's side. Sam followed in his brothers footsteps as Anna led the way through the deserted piece of land.

They had been walking for what seemed like an hour until a large rundown looking farm house filled their view with its dingy presence. It was old and ugly, on the brink of collapsing with years of age pressing down on it. The glass on the windows were shattered and covered with a large wooden board from the inside, the front door hanging off its hinges, swinging in the cool night breeze. Weeds and long grass surrounded the broken down house, reaching up to waist high. A small dirt paved walkway lead up to the front door.

"This is it?" Sam asked.

"Trust me its not what it seems to be." Anna replied.

"That thing's going to collapse." Dean mumbled, more to himself then to anyone.

"What did you expect? A mansion with guard dogs and big spiky metal gates around the perimeter?"

"Actually, yes." Dean admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Sam agreed.

"You guys have been watching way to many horror movies… I don't think the inside will disappoint you though." She smiled at them and picked up her pace. "C'mon he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

When they reached the front steps to the door, two shadows walked out from either end of the house, filling the silent air with the sound of grass brushing up against denim pants. Dean reached to the back of his pants only to feel the dreading emptiness of where his gun would normally have been. Sam moved his back against the house, making it so that he could watch the both of them.

"Anna?" Sam asked, voice low and cautious.

"They're here to search us. Just relax."

"Anna hunny, its been a long time." A girls voice trailed with the wind as she shadow from their left stepped closer.

"Not long enough if you ask me." Anna hissed. "How are you doing these fine days Marianne? I do hope your precious Lucian is treating you well."

"Why do I have a feeling your going to insult her?" Dean asked.

"Is he still sleeping around on you?" Anna folded her arms over her chest and smiled at the dark figure.

"Anna." Sam warned. She had told them not to do anything stupid and here she was trying to piss off one of the vampires that would be groping them for weapons.

The vampire growled, covered in the shadows and took a step closer, stepping into view for them to see. She was tall, five eight, long lengthy legs with skin tight jeans hugging her hips tight enough to make a small section of fat flap out over the fabric. Her face was to thin for her broad shoulders and voluptuous breasts. She wore a white shirt with a black satin midriff corset hugging her figure. Her skin was pale white, with a touch of red on her cheek bones. Black eyeliner and eye shadow brought out the dark brown of her eyes magnificently. Her brown hair was done up in loose banana curls that fell just over her shoulders, framing her thin face beautifully. Her black leather knee high boots shown in the moon light.

"That is not your concern."

"It is when he's the one trying to get in my pants."

"Anna!" Dean exclaimed.

"Anna Marie, when will you learn to keep your mouth shut?" The other vampire from the right side of the house stepped up beside Anna and offered her a gentle smile. This one was Anna's height, her straight blond hair tied back in a tight ponytail to clear her face of any obstruction. She had a Marilyn Monroe aura about her, her skin as beautiful and flawless and a porcelain doll. "I see you brought us dinner." She purred, shoving her face closer to the boys to take in their scent.

Dean was about to say something but Anna beat him to it.

"Elizaveta, they are under my protection."

The blond girl turned to face her, a frown forming on her lips.

"You must like them. In all my years I have never heard of you giving protection to others." She turned back to the boys and reached a hand out to them. Anna moved fast, Dean and Sam hadn't even seen her move, but Anna had run over to the blond and caught Elizaveta's wrist in her palms, inches away from Dean's face. They exchanged hisses and growls until Marianne jumped in.

"Enough Elizaveta! Lucian grows angry with the wait."

Elizaveta gave once last hiss and dropped her arm so that Anna had to let go.

"I just wanted to see if she was serious."

"You know as well as I do that's she always is. Now stop this and help me search the humans."

"Search them," Anna said, her voice strong and demanding, "but do not hurt them."

"Up against the wall, both of you." Marianne ordered.

Sam and Dean turned to face the rotted wall and pressed their hands over their head so that it looked as if they were going to do pushups on it.

"Can I search this one?" Elizaveta asked, nodding toward Dean. Marianne gave her one nod of her head and walked behind Sam.

Elizaveta moved up behind Dean and took in a deep breath. He didn't want her touching him and she could smell it. She moved up against his back so that she lay against him and shoved a knee between his legs, pushing them apart.

"Stand wider." She ordered.

Dean shot a look at Anna who was paying attention to Sam's body search. Anna shifted her gaze to Dean and gave him the okay to do what the other vampire was asking. He moved his legs further apart, take a step closer to the wall so that she had to stop resting on his back.

Elizaveta moved her hand up to his short blond hair and searched for a weapon.

"His hair is to short, he cant hide anything in it. Now move on." Anna said.

Elizaveta shot her a dirty glare but went back to work on Dean. She moved her hands over his broad, muscled shoulders, up his diesel arms and back down. She caressed her hands over the front of his body, feeling his abs and chest beneath the cloth of his shirt. She moved her hands to his back, running it over the curve of his ass and down his legs. She crouched down to check his ankles, lifting up the bottom of his pants to make sure he had nothing hidden away on his ankle, then she started back up his legs, circling around to the front of his pants. Dean shifted his feet beneath him as she approached his manhood and groped him, squeezing him tight enough to get a small jump out of him.

:That's all me sweet heart." He said through gritted teeth.

"I know."

"Let him go." Anna demanded. "Is she hurting you Dean?"

"Nah, I'm use to girls coping a field."

"Cocky little one aren't you?" Elizaveta released him and nudged him to turn around. "Open you mouth."

"What for?" Dean asked.

"I said open it."

Anna had turned her attention back to Sam who's experience was going a bit more smooth then Dean's. Marianne was doing a legit job, only touching Sam with her hands.

Dean opened his mouth only to have Elizaveta's dead fingers plunged inside a second later. He gagged and tried to back up but the wall slammed against his back. She swirled her finger inside his mouth and laughed as he hit the wall. Anna was suddenly there pulling her off him. He coughed and gasped as Elizaveta was thrown to the ground and Anna grabbed his face.

"You okay?" She asked, trying to make him focus on her.

"Dean!" Sam rushed over to his brothers side, his body search was over with.

Dean got his breathing under control and pushed off the floor, glaring down at Elizaveta.

"What the hell was that for!?"

Marianna walked over to Elizaveta and helped her to her feet. The two vampires stood glaring at the three of them against the wall.

"I had to make sure you weren't carrying a blade in your mouth." She answered, a smile forming on her lips.

Anna rushed at her, her fist rising up into Elizaveta's chin in an uppercut. Blood sprayed from the impact, splashing in small droplets onto Anna's face and chest. The hit so hard that the girl stumbled back and fell into the weeds and grass surrounding them. A high pitched squealing sound filled the air around them as Elizaveta cried in pain.

"Enough of these games Eliza!" Anna yelled. She turned back to Marianne who held a smile on her face that was quickly dropped at the look on Anna's face. "Take us to Lucian."

"Of course." Marianne walked past the boys, the both of them taking a step away from her. She turned the knob on the door and gave a soft push of her hip into it, shoving it open with a screechy sound. She held the door open and turned to the three of them.

"Welcome to our home." She said, swaying her hands in a gesture to usher them inside.

"If this was the welcoming, I'm not sure if I want to see what the introductions would be like." Dean commented.

Anna placed a hand on each of the boys. "One step ahead of me." She reminded them. They took their spots in front of her and the three of them walked inside the creaky door. Neither of them aware of what was to come next, not even Anna.

* * *

**O.k. so the hunts got to wait while Sam and Dean are introduced to another side of the Supernatural. But I promise it'll all play into the plot. Please leave a review!**


	4. Masters of Masters

** Not sure about this chapter, I dont think I like it but its what came out of my head so I hope you do. **

* * *

**Masters of Masters**

The three of them made their way into the old, ratty house. The rooms were bare of life, the only thing decorating its empty walls and floor was layers and layers of dust that had accumulated over the years. The condition of the inside matched the outside perfectly, the floor was eroding under foot, the smell of mold clung to the air around them.

"I thought you said the inside would be better." Dean mumbled, covering his nose and mouth behind the bend of his arm in an attempt to lesson the smell. His cologne filled his lungs and drove away the stench.

"Just wait. I promise you'll be impressed."

"This is where I leave you." Marianne stated, stepping out the front door. "Nothing has changed, take them down to meet Lucian. He's waiting in the chamber with your audience."

"Your not going to join us?" Anna pouted her lips as if the news was depressing.

"Oh of course I will. But for now, I must go check on our dear Elizaveta." With that, she slammed the door behind her, leaving the three of them in pitch black.

"I can't see a thing." Sam announced, his voice bouncing off the walls, echoing in the small space.

"I can take care of that." Anna replied.

Dean turned to her voice and saw the light spill into her eyes, glowing with the intensity of a flash light. The light was a soft blue that lit up a small circle around her tanned face.

"Don't touch me." Anna warned, taking a step away from the both of them.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because, it might hurt."

The light in her eyes seemed to sink into the black of her pupils, like water flowing down a drain. It traveled inside her eyes and spilled into her skin. Sam and Dean could see the blue light push up against the surface of her flesh, traveling through her veins like a bunch of little snakes squirming through her body. It traveled down her neck, highlighting her skin everywhere it touched, down her shoulder and arms until it reached her fingertips. The tips of her fingers glowed brighter and brighter as the rest of the light made its way through her body until it glowed with blue fire cased between her palms, spilling the glow of its light around them in a bright circle.

"Better?" She asked.

Sam and Dean were staring at her like they had just seen the coolest most awkward thing in the world. Neither of them knowing what to say.

"That's awesome." Dean mumbled.

"Does that hurt?" Sam asked, taking a step closer to examine the blue fire.

"Not really."

"What did she mean audience?" Dean asked.

"It means he has something in mind for the night."

"Like what?"

"Lets go find out. Follow me."

She led them down a hallway until she came upon what seemed to have been a towel closet, a small, narrow door keeping it shut.

"Can one of you open it? My hands are kinda…" She let her sentence trail off and looked down at her glowing hands. Sam moved in front of her and grabbed the handle, pulling it open. Candlelight spilled and mixed with Anna's light, she glared down at her open palms and flipped her hands so the back of her hand faced up, the light suddenly gone from her hands.

The inside of the closet held a long, steep, cement staircase with candles lining the cement walls.

"Is this more Hollywood for you?" Anna asked, staring into the opening.

"Yup, that's better." Dean confirmed. "How deep does it go?"

"Twenty five feet under, it's a pretty big drop if you trip going down. So don't do anything stupid."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Its only big enough for one person." Sam stated.

"Don't worry, I'm going in first, just stay close behind."

"I'll take up the rear." Dean circled around his brother, the three of them lined up to walk down.

* * *

By the time they reached the end of the stairs, they had sweat dripping down their face and back. Dean had been humming some song for half the walk down and still was. 

"If you don't stop humming, I'll rip out your tongue and make you choke on it."

"Yeah Dean, that is annoying." Sam threw Dean a mean glare over his shoulder as Anna stopped a few feet away from the bottom step.

"I tried to make conversation on the way down but your both being grumpy."

"I'm sorry if I didn't want to talk about cheese!" Sam turned around to give Dean the full weight of his eyes.

"It was just a topic starter!"

"You couldn't talk about something necessary?!?!"

"I didn't see you trying to fill the silence!"

Anna stared at the two bickering brothers, their anger and annoyance hitting the air in waves so strong she felt she could choke on it. She took a deep breath, the air so hot it burned her lungs. She could taste their anger, their sweat as if she could lick it off them and realized what was going on as a flash of hunger shot up her spine.

"Sam, Dean! Cut it out!" She growled, her voice firm and controlled so it wouldn't carry down the long corridor ahead of them. Her voice traveled along their skin like a sweeping hand, caressing them in a way similar to that of a mother calming her child. They paused in mid sentence, feeling whatever power she released on them take hold of their bodies for a split second.

"Guys, Lucian's fucking with your emotions."

Sam turned painfully slow to face Anna, making it look like it was the most difficult thing in the world. "What? Why?"

"Because, he cant bring me out to the full extent of my vampire so he's aiming for the both of you. He's trying to turn you guys against one another."

"How do you know me and Sam never argue like this?" There was another flash of anger as Dean asked the question. Anna blinked at him, at the same time enveloping the calm feeling she had been projecting around him even more. He staggered back as if it hurt, his body relaxing, the anger trailing along the metaphysical line that connected to Anna's power so that it fed into her own body. She squashed the anger as it fed at her in waves of burning heat, making it into the warm comforting feeling she gave Dean.

"What are you doing to him?" Sam asked, his voice calm and relaxed as some of the extra power circled around him.

"Calming him, and you. I need you guys to understand that what ever you may feel tonight may not be what you think. Lucian can play with your emotions, but I can too. I'll try my best to make sure he doesn't fuck with your emotions. Now, if I stop feeding you this… feeling, will you guys be alright?"

They both nodded at her, neither of them wanting the feeling to go away. They had never felt so relaxed in their life, so calm, so... peaceful. Everything about their life defined stress, tension, and a million other feelings but never anything this calm.

"You understand I have to stop this right?" Anna asked, reading the look on both their faces.

"Yes." They said in unison.

Anna pulled the calm away from them slowly, letting them adjust to whatever Lucian was throwing at them so they could handle with it. It unraveled around them, left them out in the open to feel the heat and anger reenter their bodies, but this time they knew it wasn't their own heat. Their mind rejected it before it could embed itself inside them.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "I feel better now."

"Don't you ever pull your vampire tricks on me like that again!" Dean growled, only this time it was his own anger.

"Sorry." Anna said reflexively. She knew Dean wouldn't like it, but she had needed to calm him before he thought of ripping his own brothers head off.

"He's so ungrateful…" A familiar voice laughed. "Why give your protection to someone so… wrong."

Eric walked down the corridor wearing black denim jeans, leather straps tied from his wrist to his elbow in crisscrosses and a black collar with silver studs around it.

"He's only going to make this meeting more difficult to control."

"Let me guess, your our escort?" Anna turned toward Eric, taking a step closer to the boys in the process.

"Yes, I am." He held a hand out to her like a proper escort.

She moved another step back, holding her arms out for the boys to grab. Sam hooked her arm with his, his other hand resting on her forearm. Dean followed Sam's lead, acting like Anna's own personal escort.

"Sorry, my hands are already taken."

Eric stared at Sam, studied how Sam's arm flexed his muscles with that one small movement. Dean noticed the look on Eric's face and tightened his grip around Anna's arm. Anna tried not to flinch at Dean's grip, but it only grew tighter and tighter.

"For fuck sake." She whispered so not even the werewolf in front of them could hear her.

She twisted her arm out of Dean's and turned toward Sam. Anna's free hand cupped the back of Sam's neck and pulled him toward her, at the same time tiptoeing up to meet him half way. Their lips met, brushed against one another till their mouths spilled open and tongues danced around each other.

Eric's eyes narrowed down on their lips, a silent rage filling up the air so it pinched and burned the surface of Anna's skin. She growled at his anger against Sam's lips, her fangs falling into place. Sam's tongue found the sharp edge forming inside her mouth and started to pull back. She tightened her grip on his neck, used her supernatural strength to keep him still. He started to moan his protest until a flash of calmness overwhelmed him. She fed him that still calmness she had before, opening her eyes to look at Eric. Eric's eyes had gone to fire burning orange, his rage making it hard for him to control his wolf.

Dean wrapped his arms around Anna's lower body and pulled her away from Sam, breaking the kiss and the flow of calmness she fed him through it. Sam gasped for air as Anna broke away from him, reaching out for her to keep feeding him her power. Dean turned away with Anna pressed up against him so she stood out of reach. She pushed away from him and walked up to Eric, his anger biting along her skin. Dean hurried to his little brother, making sure Anna didn't do anything she would regret. She whispered something to Eric so the boys wouldn't hear. He turned abruptly away from her and walked down the corridor.

"Sammy, you okay? Can you hear me?" Dean slapped his brothers face until Sam caught his wrist.

"Stop slapping me and I'll be fine."

Dean turned to Anna, she held her hands up in front of her as if his stare could burn her to a crisp.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"Hey, maybe if you weren't squeezing my arm like a cave man I wouldn't have gone through such extreme measures to make sure wolf boy there didn't pounce on Sam."

"What did you do?" He asked again.

"Nothing, I saw how you both acted to feeling calm so I used it to make it look like Sam wanted to ravish me."

"I'm alright Dean, really. She didn't hurt me." Sam said.

"Sam wants to be comforted so that's what I gave him when he felt my fangs. I was trying to make it clear to Eric that Sam was off limits, I couldn't have Sam pushing away from me. So when you broke the kiss he wanted more of that feeling and reached out for me. It played out perfect."

"You really should give us warnings when you do something like that." Sam coughed.

"Sorry, Dean was hurting me."

"Don't blame me. You dragged us into this."

"Oh for gods sake! No I didn't. I told you guys to stay out of it, plus they would have hunted you down after smelling your scent in the woods. Your lucky I'm with you or they'd just kill you off."

"Lucky? You almost bled me dry, I have a werewolf who gets hard just looking at my brother, and someone's messing with how I feel about things!"

"You know what? Fine, you want to be in charge so fucking much then go ahead. Be in charge. I'd love to see how you handle Lucian."

"Sweet Jesus…" Sam ran a hand down his face.

"It cant be that hard if you can do it."

Anna screamed her frustration, balling her hands into fists. "Fine MASTER, show me how its done." Anna stormed off into the corridor, Dean arguing as he followed her. Sam stood still for a moment, shaking his head at the two of them. This wasn't any vampire tricks, this was just them. And they were likely to get all of them killed. He ran down the corridor, followed their arguing voices.

* * *

Anna stopped at one of the many doors lining the cement walls. She folded her arms under her breast and nodded her head toward the door. 

"Here you go big shot. Master gets to walk in first." She made a sweeping gesture guiding his eyes to the door.

"You two have got to cut this out." Sam protested.

"You're his brother, maybe you can get it through to him that he's playing with fire here."

"Don't bet on it."

"You know…" Anna ground her teeth together, the muscles in her delicate arms flexing with anger. "We don't have time for this. Move." She reached for the handle but Dean's hand was already cupped around it, twisting and pushing it open.

"Shit Dean!" Anna reached out for him in that vampiric speed.

Dean pushed his way inside, took that first step in before Anna tugged on his shirt to make him stop. She slipped one hand in front of his body, just above his jeans and pushed his back forward in a speed so quick he almost couldn't tell she had touched him. He was bowing from the waist up, Sam and Anna on their knees just to the side of him, their heads hung low.

A soft murmur filled his ears, bounced off the walls and reverberated through the air.

"Who is he?" A female voice. "Cute." Another female. "Why is Anna behind him?" Another female hissed. "She's a fool if she thinks this will help her." A male voice growled. "This is a promising sight." Another male laughed.

"Anna Marie, what is this nonsense?" A strong, deep male voice growled above all the others.

Dean slowly stood upright, staring only inches away from the face that held the voice. He was tall, an inch or two shorter then Dean. White, white skin, so perfect and flawless it hurt your eyes to stare. Eyes a deep, dark green that stuck out beneath his long black eyelashes. His square face with such strong features, high cheek bones, full red pouting lips. Black wavy hair the same length as Sam's. He wore an open button down green silk shirt that brought out the intensity of his eyes and displayed his bare chiseled chest magnificently. The sleeves covering up to the knuckles of his hands. His black dress slacks loose, feet bare and white against the fabric and ground.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

Anna flinched, looking up at Dean for guidance. He wanted to play the man in charge so that's what she was doing, letting him lead.

"I'm guessing your Lucian." Dean said.

Lucian turned his eyes away from the kneeling vampire and gave Dean the full weight of his eyes. He was not a happy camper.

"Yes, who might you be?"

"Names Dean."  
"And who exactly are you to my dear sweet Anna Marie?" He hissed.

"Master, may I speak?" Anna asked Dean, trying to hide the resent she felt in calling him Master.

Lucian turned to her once again. Laughter bubbled up his throat until he threw his head back and let it fill the air around them. His laugh was joined by everyone else in the room until it died away into pure silence.

"Did you just call him Master? Oh Anna, you always were something to laugh at." Lucian said, the laughter still in his eyes.

She bit her tongue from saying anything stupid, she had not gained permission to speak. Lucian turned to Sam who stood quite to Dean's right.

"I don't like this, but I'll play along." He said, turning his attention back to Dean. "Are you going to give her permission or not?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On why we're here."

Lucian rolled his eyes, letting out a breath from frustration.

"You should know if your really her Master."

"Listen fang face, you invited us here, not the other way around. So start talking or we're leaving."

Lucian raised his eyebrows at the Dean, Anna's eyes widened. Sam shook his head back and forth, obviously displeased with his brother.

"You sure know how to pick them. He's going to get you killed." Lucian laughed.

"Master?" Anna growled.

"Let her speak boy."

"Dean." Sam whispered.

"Fine."

Anna stood up from beside him. Lucian paced toward her, resting an arm on her shoulder. She was much smaller then him so she had to look up to meet his eyes.

"What is this attire you have on?" He asked.

Anna was still in Sam's boxers and Dean's shirt. She hadn't gotten the chance to get new clothes and didn't really care all that much about it.

"My clothes got shredded last night."

"I don't like it, take it off."

"I don't care what you like, its staying on unless my Master says otherwise." Anna smiled, happy that she had someone to claim her as his own so she wouldn't have to obey Lucian's every order. The content quickly vanished as Lucian's anger played over her skin. It was like rolling in lava. She staggered back and would have fell if Dean hadn't caught her arm.

"He is not even a vampire! You brought two humans into our business."

"You said she could bring in hunters for the job at hand, that's exactly what she did." Dean said.

"You do not abide by our laws, I meant vampire hunters like herself."

"You should now better then to just say something without making it clear." Anna said, lifting Sam from the floor.

"I should have known you'd twist my words anyway you could."

"Should have." Anna responded.

"What are we here for?" Dean asked again.

"Please stop this joke, its giving me a headache. You can not be her Master, you are no where near strong enough to control her."

"What are we here for?"

"You failed to do your job, and for that you must be punished. Unless…" Lucian trailed off looking at Anna.

"Unless what?"

"We can make a deal."

"No." Anna hissed.

"What kind of deal?"

"Give me Anna Marie for the night and I give you my word for safe passage until the end of your hunt."

"Master?" This from Eric.

"And the boy for my wolf."

"You have got to be out of your mind." Dean laughed.

"Why is that? It is common for us to give our people up. I've been wanting her for sometime now, and my wolf is very fond of your male friend there."

"Your not getting her or my brother."

"I can punish you by forcing you to give them up, I'm trying to play nice here."

"I don't think your wife will like that very much." Anna said as Marianne circled around to Lucian's side.

Lucian only but smiled.

"Fine, then you will be punished." He turned to Dean when he said it. "Since you are in charge here, I will give you their punishment. I assume they are under your protection?"

"That's odd, Anna told me they were under her protection? Marianne said.

"No, she's under mine." Dean spat out.

Anna grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Dean, I don't think-" Sam began.

"Shut up Sam."

"What about a show?" Anna stepped in front of Dean, her hand trembling in his. He wasn't sure what the punishment was, but if it got her trembling as violently as she was he knew it would be bad.

"What kind of show?!" One of the females screamed out. Lucian threw her a look and she silenced.

"What kind of show?"

"What kind of punishment?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Chain him up and whip him, although I was going to let you be the one to whip him. I know how much you like that." He smiled.

"Which whip?" Anna asked.

"Hmm… Eric." He said.

Eric walked up behind him, a cat o nine tails with sharp silver spikes embedded into the leather material resting across his arms. Anna kept a straight face, she knew automatically that no show would convince him away from the sight of her whipping Dean till he bled to death.

"No show…" She whispered.

"Tell him to give me you and the boy for Eric and no one will have to get hurt."

"Sam doesn't swing that way, you'd be hurting him."

"It wont hurt for long." Eric said, taking a step closer to Sam.

Dean stepped between Sam and Eric. Sam had taken a step closer to the wolf, his hand balled into a fist.

"Sam, don't." Anna said.

"If he touches me, I'm putting a bullet between his eyes." Sam growled.

"Oh, something will be put somewhere, and not in me." Eric laughed.

Dean fist went slamming into the side of Eric's face. A gasp filled the room as the wolf hit the floor. Lucian was on top of Dean in a heart beat, holding him up by his throat in the air, claws forming out the tips of his fingers, slowly digging into Dean's neck. Eric shifted on the floor, black fur spilling out his body. He pounced off the floor, hurdling himself into Sam's body, knocking Sam unconscious. Anna rushed at Eric, her claws already in place. She struck him in the side with so much force that the wolf lifted off the floor and turned with the upswing of her claws so that he tumbled and spun in the air. The other vampires moved toward her. Dean let out a strangled sound of pain, tearing Anna's attention away from the vampires circling her.

"Lucian! Wait!" She screamed as she saw blood dripping out from where his claws started to pierce Dean's throat. She hurried past Sam in that liquid speed and kneeled in front of Lucian, Dean's feet brushing her shoulders. Her arms circled Lucian's waist and pulled him a step closer to her so her head rested on the bulge between his legs. He stopped squeezing Dean's neck and looked down at her.

"He is under my protection Lucian. His wrongs are mine. I am responsible for what he and his brother do."

"You are not the Master here." He growled. "You wanted to play your games so let us play." He tightened his hold, Dean squirming under his grip so that he accidentally kicked Anna's shoulder.

"I give you me!" She yelled, shoving her face into his crotch even harder. He dropped Dean to the floor so he could grab her wavy hair in his claws and pull her up.

"Do they mean that much to you? After a century of fighting me you will offer yourself up for their safety?"

"Yes."

"From what I heard that one is not grateful to you for anything." He said pointing to Dean's coughing form. "But still you will protect him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Do you want me or not?"

"I want him to know just how much your giving up for him."

"What's it matter to you?"

"You know why."

She did know why, but part of her wanted him to say it.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because you were mine."

A soft silence filled the room, but emotions played along the air like music. The strongest was coming from Marianne, she did not like the way the night had been going and it was clear in the air. The other vampires seemed anxious, waiting for what was next to their Masters show.

"Chain him." Lucian ordered, nodding his head toward Dean.

"What are you doing?"

"You."


	5. Stolen Memories

**So I'm trying to figure out where I lost Anna's character. Because I know I lost who she was and its been confusing me. I'm glad someone pointed it out to me that she's uneven because I was wondering why I was beginning to hate the story. So in this one I'm trying to get her back to her own character. I reread my secret corridors one and decided the best way to bring her back was so hit some things on the old story. So enjoy and I hope I fixed her a bit.**

* * *

**Stolen Memories**

Sam woke up with a heavy weight on his stomach, his vision fuzzy and black around the edges. He moved his hands over the weight pressing him down to the floor to find something furry and large resting on him. Eric in wolf form.

Sam started to squirm out from under him, pushing the beast with all his strength only to get a growl in return.

"He wont hurt you Sam." Anna's strained voice reassured.

"Get him off me." He groaned.

"Lucian, you heard him. If either one of them get hurt the deal is off."

"Eric, leave the boy alone." He ordered as his wife helped undress him.

Eric moved to Sam's face and gave him a quick lick of his tongue before walking away. Sam shivered and sat up, grabbing the back of his head where it hit against the floor. All he remembered was a blur of black coming at him and then taking over his vision. He moved to his feet slowly, the room spinning and head dizzy. He looked around the room until his eyes saw Dean getting chained up in a way so that his body made an X, ankles and wrists getting cuffed, his body pressed up against the wall facing the room. Anna stood beside him, she was whispering to him as she cuffed his left wrist up on one of the chains. Lucian had let her be the one to chain him up with the promise of cooperation.

"Dean!" Sam started to run toward the two of them. "What's going on?"

"Restrain him." Lucian growled. Two vampires emerged from the rest of the crowd and rushed at Sam, grabbing his arms and kicking him in the back of his knees so he was kneeling between them. They let go of his arms as soon as he hit the floor and placed a hand on each shoulder, holding him in that position.

"Anna has given herself to me." Lucian stated as he walked up to Sam. "And your brother is to be punished by being the bed."

"What?" He asked confused.

"You will see." Lucian smiled.

The deal was to take Anna before the rest of the vampires in the room, and to teach Dean just how much she was giving up for his and his brothers protection. Dean's punishment was to be Anna's wall, to watch with her weight pressing against him as Lucian pumped in and put of her body. He was going to fuck Anna on top of him.

Anna pushed Dean's shoulder onto the wall so that she could lean in close enough to cuff him and whisper so none of the other vampires could hear them.

"Argue with me."

"What?"

"If one of you get hurt the deals off. I have an idea, if they get angry enough at our bickering and they hurt us to shut up then we're off the hook. I don't want to have sex on you. Argue with me."

"I cant just argue with you." He growled.

She turned to face him, lips only an inch apart. "Are you serious? You argue with me all the time but now that you have to you wont?"

Dean pulled on the arm she was about to cuff and yanked it out of her grip.

"Maybe if you weren't so god damn demanding all the time I wouldn't argue with you and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Okay so this is my fault?"

Their voices began to grow louder and louder with each word.

"Yes!"

"Why is it my fault? If you didn't have to play macho all the time we could have gotten out of this a shit load easier."

"Anna Marie." Lucian growled. "Enough."

"Let them fight." A male voice screamed out. "Its entertaining."

"Let them Lucian, she is to weak to control even a human." Marianne laughed.

"Because, it seems like every mess we get into is because someone wants to fuck you!"

"And that's my fault?!"

"I don't know, is it?!"

"I clearly remembering Jonathon say you wanted me too."

Dean paused for a second, shocked and unsure what to say so he changed the subject.

"You don't know how to play as a team! All you do is boss us around."

This conversation started to sound a bit too familiar for it to be just a fake argument for Dean and Anna's sake. Sam slumped back on his knees so his ass rested on his heels. The two vampires holding him stared down at him.

"What? You have no idea how bad those two can get." He said. The two vampires raised an eyebrow at him and looked back at the two bickering couple.

"Are you kidding me?! This again? Incase you forgot, you're the one that got us into that damn mess last time by disobeying orders! I played as a team."

"No you didn't! If you were playing as a team you would have told us the truth about you!"

"So you would kill me a second after I spilled the beans?"

"Yes! I mean no! If you would have told us then half the shit that happened wouldn't have happened!" Tears started forming in the corner of his eyes as he tugged on the chains with the force of his body as he yelled at her. Anna took a step back, if he was acting then he was a damn good actor. But those tears were real, why?

"_He killed my boyfriend." _Christine's voice echoed in Anna's head. Dean's voice followed.

"_When Ronnie had enough fun with the girls boyfriend, I finished him off. Cut his throat and made the girl watch him die before Ronnie possessed her."_

"_Your lying to me." She said._

"Your lying to me…"She repeated. Anna grabbed Dean's face in between her index finger and thumb. "What happened when me and Sam were locked up? What did you do?" Anna asked as gentle as possible.

"Nothing. I told you."

"You lied to me."

"This is over." Lucian grabbed at Anna's shoulder. "You are both wasting my time." He growled, shifting his hands into claws so it ripped through her skin, his fangs protruding out of his mouth.

Anna tugged away from him, to lost in the conversation to realize she disobeyed a direct order to end this conversation.

"Tell me damn it!"

"Anna Marie!" Lucian's anger danced on her skin like little fires. "You will stop this now!"

"I skinned him!" Dean yelled out. "I skinned him! I peeled his skin off inch by inch and watched him scream! I watched, I just watched…" His tears ran down his face viscously with each word.

"Dean!" Sam pushed against the weight on his shoulders that held him down, his own tears lining his face… he, like Anna, hadn't known either. The two vampires put their weight on him but he still fought against them.

"Hold still." One of them said, claws forming out of his hand so that it pierced Sam's shoulder to still him.

Anna turned her attention to Sam, her own tears threatening to push out. She could smell the sweet scent of his blood the moment the claws nicked his shoulder. He had been hurt, the deal was off but that wasn't what was stuck on her mind. She turned back to Dean but nothing came to mind as to what to say, so she said the only thing she could.

"He's hurt… the deals off." She whispered.

"What?" Lucian growled.

"Your boy there hurt Sam. He's bleeding." She stated, staring at Dean. "No deal."

"No, you disobeyed my order for silence. He would not be hurt if he did not struggle."

"What happens between another Master and their people is no place for another vampire to step in. I broke no rules. He's hurt, you broke the rules. If I were you I'd punish him." Anna said, blindly pointing to the vampire on Sam's left.

"You planned this. This is an outrage and punishable by death."

"Trust me, I did not plan this." Anna whispered. She reached for Dean to take him off the chains but Lucian caught her wrist.

"I will have you!"

Anna turned toward where Sam knelt on the floor and threw her power out at the two vampires. She used her energy differently this time, turning it into what she imagined as sharp daggers and shoved it into them. They stumbled back with blood spurting out their bodies, cuts forming on their skin with the force of her power slamming against them until they exploded into little chunks and bits of meat and blood.

"I can kill everyone here Lucian. Everyone."

"You can not kill me."

"So," She rose her voice for the rest of them to hear her more clearly, "you are willing for me to kill everyone here so you can have me?"

"You play a dangerous game here Anna Marie. You know the extent I will go to for you."

"I do, but what of your followers?"

The room filled with so many whispers it was too hard to decipher what anyone was saying. Anna could smell the doubt they had in Lucian, the fear they had that he would let Anna kill them all if he had to. His green, green eyes glowed brighter with the scent of his people, his anger overtaking the smell of their worries. Anna smiled up at him, pulled her wrist out of his hand and grabbed Dean's cuffs. Lucian leaned in and whispered gently in her ear, "You were mine once, so help me God Anna Marie, you will be mine again. And I promise… it will hurt."

She ignored him as she undid Deans chains. He stepped away from the wall rubbing his wrists where the cuffs squeezed before wiping at the dry tears on his face.

"Sam," Anna called. "Come here now." She ordered. Sam obeyed and walked to Dean, resting a hand on his older brothers shoulder only to be nudged off. Anna knew this would be a problem but right now she had to get them out of there.

"We're leaving." Anna bowed toward Lucian.

They started walking out, Anna placed a hand on Dean's back to push him forward, also just to touch him. Her fingertips burned with the silent rage he was holding in, she didn't understand it, she expected him to feel sad or beaten but not pissed. He quickened his pace so her hand dropped to the side, Lucian grabbed onto that hand and yanked her back.

"Do not fail me again." He growled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She smiled.

* * *

They made it out of the house and back to the Impala in one piece. The night did not go as bad as Lucian would have allowed it, which surprised Anna more then the boys would understand. Either Lucian feared the shadow vampires to take over his land more then he showed or he was planning something behind her back. Either way, they were out and unharmed, or as unharmed as a meeting with vampires would go.

Dean slammed the Impala door shut as he sat behind the wheel and started the engine, roaring the baby to life. Anna and Sam stared at each other over the roof. Both of them concerned and worried. They slipped into their seats in silence, neither knowing what to say or do. Dean slammed down on the gas, spinning the wheel so he made a donut before speeding off into the dark road. His hands tightened around the steering wheel, the car going way to fast.

"Dean, slow down." Anna growled from behind, looking at him through the rearview mirror as she buckled her seat belt.

"Dean, your going to fast." Sam said.

Dean ignored them and picked up the speed. Anna tried projecting that calm feeling into him but his mind squashed it like a bug, replaying the events of that night in the mansion with Ronnie. The boy's screams echoed in his mind over and over, the feel of peeling someone's skin off making his fingers itchy and burn.

"Dean please." Sam begged as the car drifted in a sharp turn.

Dean's eyes shed tears with the memories playing in his head. The screams blocking out Anna and Sam's pleading.

They made it to the motel in record time thanks to Dean's outrageous driving. He screeched the car to a stop, pulled the keys out and hurriedly jumped out of the car, not waiting for Sam or Anna to join him to the room. He walked into the room and quickly headed for the bathroom as he threw the keys onto the night stand. Anna and Sam ran in after him.

"Dean-"

"Leave me alone Sam." He slammed the bathroom door in their faces. They stared at the door for a few heartbeats, their hearts racing, even Anna's.

"Dean, please talk to us." Anna pleaded. She got nothing in response. Anna turned to Sam who had his forehead resting on the surface of the door. "Sam, I'll try to get him out, can you please go get us something to eat?"

"Are you serious? I'm not leaving him like this."

"He's not going to come out anytime soon. If anything goes wrong I give you my word I will calm him until you get back. But it doesn't change the fact that we haven't eaten since breakfast."

Sam nodded with his head still pressed to the door. "Okay… what do you want?"

"Get whatever Dean likes best." She offered him a sad smile.

"Ok…" He rose up from the door and snatched the keys, he gave Anna one last look before giving her that same sad smile back and shut the door behind him.

She stood in silence for a few seconds, just listening to Dean's breathing. He wasn't breathing to heavy, or to loud, it was just how she heard things. She heard him pace in the bathroom and turn on the faucet to the tub before he quickly turned it back off. He was debating on whether he should shower or not. She turned away from the door and let herself slide down till she was sitting against it.

"Dean?" No answer. "Dean c'mon your acting like a girl who just got dumped."

The door behind her clicked and opened so abruptly that she fell back until she hit Dean's boots with her head. He stared down at her with angry eyes. She rolled over onto her stomach and lifted herself up on all four.

"Sorry." She stated as she crawled into the main room to where the beds were. He watched her crawl away just standing there in the door frame. She pulled herself onto the bed and sat so that she faced the window. She stared up at the descending moon and sighed, another two hours and it would be sunrise. "You know… out of all things I'd have preferred to be a werewolf." She didn't have to turn around to sense how the topic just threw Dean off, she could smell it. "I didn't know Lucian was a vampire when I went on that hunt. I thought he was one of us…" She paused and turned to face him before she went on. "There was a nest of vampires killing all the kids in town. My family took it upon themselves to kill them. Lucian pretended to be human, joined us… in the middle of the nest when all this chaos was going down… " She paused and took a deep breath, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I had just sliced the head of a female vampire when Lucian came up behind me. I thought he was going to help me, instead he knocked me out. I woke up with my sister beside me in one of the rooms in that farm house. All I remember after waking up was being hungry. There were two kids in the room with us. One for my sister and one for me. Carden woke up soon after and instinctively attacked the little girl. I watched her shred the girls throat, lick the blood off her like she was candy… the smell was to much and I…I lost control… she was five years old Dean… five…and I…" she trailed off and looked back up at the moon. "The werewolves help you hunt for your first time. They take you animal hunting so they wont draw attention to their kind. I rather have been a werewolf."

She got up from her spot, letting out a deep breath as if it would get rid of the memory. She turned to him, her eyes red with unshed tears. "Everyone has done something horrible Dean. I'm sorry you had to go through what you did but you have one thing I don't have."

"What's that?" He mumbled, still motionless and angry.

"Death. Your gift is death. You don't have to live with yourself for all eternity with the things you've done… I do and I'd give anything to forget that first night."

He started breathing heavily as she walked toward him. He took a step back and she stopped walking.

"You have a problem with me Dean." She went on. "I'm too controlling and I know that. But part of control is how I get by. You saw how vampire meetings go, and that was the kindest it has ever gone in my life. I have to be strong , its all about control and power to us. Its just in my nature. I'm not going to lie, I was a pretty control bitch even before death." She joked, trying to lighten the situation.

"I bet you were." He sighed.

"Damn it Dean. I proved I could play as a team last time."

"You knocked me and Sam out last time!" He yelled, slamming the bathroom door shut and pacing toward her.

"I was scared!"

"Of what?"

"I didn't want another betrayal okay!"

"Do you really think I would have betrayed you after all you did for Sam and me? He told me how you made Ronnie torture you instead of him. You could have cut my throat out if you wanted to but instead you let Jonathon use me to try to rape you."

"Jonathon told me you wanted me, I didn't mind if you tried raping me. I hate sexual tension it complicates things."

"Is that why you kiss or offer yourself to every guy you meet?"

"Alright, but did I fuck any of them? I always manage not to."

"Sam even got to kiss you!"

"Fine, lets get rid of the tension! Your on top." She growled.

She reached over and grabbed at his face, the touch of her hands on his skin burned with a cool fire that she fed into him the same way she had fed him to be calm. He swallowed the feeling she was projecting to him as he tasted the sweet flavor of her mouth. Arousal, lust, desire burned his body with a furious need, a need Anna was willing to give him. He broke away from the kiss and stared down at her, taking a step back from her hands.

"What… what are you doing?"

"I can make you feel a lot of things Dean, I can make this the best sex you've ever had."

He swallowed hard, her voice rolled against his skin till it found the spot between his legs that was most sensitive. He let out a gasp at the feel of it.

"Oh god…" He moaned.

"Trust me Dean and I promise you'll love it." She grabbed the over sized shirt and lifted it off her upper body, revealing her naked body beneath it. The sight only added to the energy she was feeding him, he started to sway in his spot as she pulled Sam's boxers off her hips and let it pool at her feet. Her tan so perfect and smooth in his eyes. She licked her lips and that was the last thing it took for him to rush at her. His hands found her sides and lifted her up over his hips. The gesture put her in the position to look down at him so that her wavy, black hair fell like a curtain around them. Their tongues caressed and danced around one another's like a game, letting the other explore their mouths. One of Deans hands held her back so she stood against him, the other lost in her hair as he kept her face lowered to his. He broke the kiss and kept her bent over him so he could lick and kiss his way down her neck. A shiver ran up her spine as his mouth found her breast and sucked it into his mouth. He let go of her hair and held onto her back for more support, pushing her upper body closer to him so he could take more of her breast in his mouth. Each suck of his mouth fed him more and more of that desire, she moaned above him and he began to walk toward the bed. He rolled her now hard nipple in his mouth, grazing the tip if it with his teeth as he stopped at the foot of the bed and kicked off his boots before dropping their bodies onto the bed. He crawled with her in his arms to the middle of the mattress, switching his mouth from her left breast to her right. She played her hands through his hair, her back arching to give him more of her. The room was filled with her power, her energy acting like some sort of aphrodisiac. Dean's body ached to be touched, to feel the her beneath him as she thrust more power into him. He dug his fingers into the bed, grabbing a wad of sheets in his hand. He took his mouth off her and moaned high and loud for her to hear the way she was affecting him.

"Let me top you." She stated, running a hand down the side of his face soothingly. He nodded against her hand, inhaling heavily. Whatever she was feeding him was orgasmic, he throbbed beneath his jeans with it riding his body.

She rolled him over and straddled him. He was still in his clothes and wanted them off so he could feel her naked skin against his.

"Trust me?" Anna asked staring down at his half clouded eyes.

"Yes."

She lifted a hand into view so he could see her nails shift into claws. Her power wavered over him as fear shot up his spine.

"I ask again, do you trust me?"

"Yes." He said a little slower, unsure of himself. She brought her clawed hand to rest on his chest. He could feel the sharp edge of it digging into the cloth, but she made sure to not nick his skin. She ran her hand down his chest, slicing the shirt open in five clean lines down his body, grazing his skin ever so gently. His mind raced with how soft she was being, knowing just how powerful and deadly those claws were. The threat of them cutting his skin, the feel of them gliding across his chest like feathers sent a chill through his body. Every touch of her body on his pouring more and more desire into his skin till his body almost burned with dying need.

"Oh god… Anna."

She used her other hand to rip the cloth from his body, and pulled the remaining pieces away. The sweaty air in the room swept along his bare chest like a welcoming breeze, his skin needy and wanting to feel her breast against his chest. He reached up, throwing his body off the bed to make their bodies touch skin to skin. He sat up with her on his lap and pressed their bodies together, the touch of her skin against his electrifying as every inch of her fed to his arousal and need. She could feel him hard and ready through his jeans, her own arousal jumping up a few notches with him beneath her. She moaned and rocked her hips above him, rubbing against him as hard as she could being pressed to his chest. They both moaned into the hot air around them. Both her hands were now in claws, grabbing at his back to hold him against her as soft as possible so she didn't scratch him, both of her hands deadly. It excited Dean in a way he would never have known up until now to know the strength and fear that she could be giving him turned into something so passionate and gentle.

Dean rolled her back over, he didn't want touching, he didn't want foreplay, he wanted her now, all of her. He laid her back and sat up on his knees, slipping the tongue of his belt out of the buckle, undid the button and zipper before pushing his pants and boxers down to his knees. Anna's eyes widened with the sight of him hard, long and ready against his stomach. Her power increased around them as her own desire bubbled up inside her. Dean leaned over her in a push up position and she pushed her feet down his thighs to slide the jeans and boxers the rest of the way down his legs till they slipped completely off. She stared between them at how hard he was, hungry for him to penetrate her. Her fangs slid into place at the sight of him, her eyes glowing blue fire with how eager she was. Dean grabbed her face with one of his hands and kissed her hard, his tongue finding its way around the tips of her fangs, or so he thought. The side of his tongue sliced with the tip of her fangs so that their mouths tasted of his blood, feeding Anna's power, feeding Dean's desire. He moaned into her mouth as he slipped himself inside her, pushing his hips into hers. She swallowed and rolled the flavor of his blood in her mouth as she kissed him, moaning into his mouth as he slid every inch of him into her.

He pushed inside her till their hips sealed together. Anna let go of his mouth, throwing her head back as he reached the end of her.

"Oh Dean…" She moaned.

He pulled out of her slowly, restraining his body with more effort then he ever had to.

"Your so wet and tight." He moaned. He dug his hips into hers again and again, hitting the end of her each time. His rhythm grew faster and faster with each thrust, her cries of pleasure growing in the air till it filled the room with more power then she knew what to do with it. He stared down at her glowing eyes, at the fangs protruding out of her mouth. It excited him. He moaned and kissed her, more careful of her fangs then before, the sweet copper taste of his own blood still lingering in his mouth. He rocked in and out of her faster and faster, slamming against her till the headboard of the bed started knocking against the wall, the bed creaking with each thrust of his hips into hers.

She twisted and writhed beneath him, rolling her hips as he went in and out of her over and over again. She met his rhythm with her own, crying out his name, how good it felt to have him so deep inside her. Most girls don't like their cervix bumped, but she had two hundred years of warming up to the idea.

Dean was close and so was she, both of them only seconds away from release. She could feel the tension in his body as he tried to hold off. She wanted to give him what he wanted, the promise of making it the best sex he could ever have. She needed to taste his blood. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled her upper body off the bed. One of his hands cupped her upper back to hold her off the bed as he pounded into her harder and harder. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh mingling with their moans. She brushed her fangs on the curve of his neck where she had bit him earlier.

"Dean, let me inside you." She moaned.

"Yes…" He moaned.

She felt his body tense one last time as his orgasm hit him, at the same time driving her fangs into his skin, all the power in the room crashing down on them like a wave of pleasure swallowing their world with its weight, both of them unable to breath for a few seconds. She screamed with her mouth around his neck, drinking him down, trading his blood with waves and waves of orgasm hitting his body over and over. He pumped faster inside her, her own orgasm riding on the power she fed to him. On the blood she took. On each slam of his hips on hers. It traveled through their bodies like a cycle so that they shared the same moment of release. It took all of her not to rip open his back with her claws.

Dean was as open as he ever would be, lost in orgasm so that his body was hers and so was his mind. Orgasm was about release, letting your shields down, exactly what Anna needed. She had a split second of snapping out of her own pleasure to rummage through his thoughts, to find that bad memory and suck it out of his mind as she sucked his blood out of his neck so he would never remember it again, along with anything else that related to that night. As soon as it was done, she let the waves of orgasm hit against her body till it arched her back, pushed her breast against his chest even harder then they were so that more of her power fed into him. When she couldn't take it anymore, she released his throat, blood staining her lips. Dean collapsed on top of her, his body shaking, quivering with exhaustion and pleasure. Anna was numb from the hips down, her stomach hurting from how deep he was in her. She felt tired, she was power drained and loved it.

She grabbed Dean's face between her claws, slowly letting them turn back into hands. Deans eyes were clouded over with orgasm, lazy and lost.

"Dean…" She mumbled, staring into his eyes. "Dean, are you okay?" _Shit, I think I think he's power drunk. _She thought. "Dean, c'mon snap out of it. Sam will be here soon."

Dean's eyes tried to focus on her blue eyes, on the sharp points of her fangs but it all seemed to hard. It was better then being drunk, or high, or anything. She was right, it was the best he had ever had.

"Dean, can you at least slip yourself out of me?" She asked with all seriousness. She felt him attempt to move and fail. She rolled them over so she was laying on top of him and climbed off so she could lay beside him.

"It'll wear off in a little. Give it five minutes."

"I… don't want it to." He whispered.

"Oh look, you can talk." She said happily. "Sam will be back soon, its already been an hour since he went out to get us something to eat." She got up as fast as she could only to feel dizzy as hell. She slammed back onto the bed, grabbing her head with a pained look on her face. Dean rolled his head to look at her, his senses slowly coming back to him. She could sense the question he wanted to ask and turned to him. "I used a lot of my energy, I'm just a little drained."

After another ten minutes Dean was sitting up in the bed reaching down for his pants and boxers. Anna was still trying to stand with out a head ache trying to attack her. Dean buckled his belt and grabbed Anna's clothes off the floor. There was blood stains on it from when she punched Elizaveta so he grabbed another of his black shirts out of his bag and slipped it on her, his actions extremely slow.

"You alright?" He asked as she laid back to let him help slide boxers on her.

"Yeah, just… tired. Some food will help me." She groaned as the numbness between her legs started to throb with pain.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not a hurt that I didn't want." She smiled

"Good, human food helps you?" He asked.

"Yeah, feeding my human hunger helps feed my blood thirst to an extent."

"Great, I think I lost enough blood today." He said, sitting her up with one hand and wrapping the other around his neck where she bit him. "Its all over you mouth." He smiled, leaning in and kissing her with his blood on her lips. When he pulled back he reached over the bed to grab the blood stained shirt to wipe her mouth.

"What were we arguing about in the first place?"

She stared at him, blinking slowly. She had wiped his memory of that night at the mansion, along with half the events of the night that complied with it. "Can you remember anything about today?"

"What?"

"Answer me."

He seemed to think about it for a moment before answering in a low voice. "I remember going to the farm house and then… everything becomes a blur."

"I'll try not to put so much power on you next time, I think I killed a few of your brain cells." She joked, acting like it was a side affect rather then something she did to him intentionally.

"It's like little bits and pieces. I don't even remember Sam leaving."

"Don't worry about it. He went to go get some food."

As if on cue, keys jingled as Sam unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Speak of the devil." Dean said.

"Dean, man you alright?" Sam dropped the food on the small table across the room and paced to where Anna and Dean sat on the bed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"What happened to your neck?" Sam asked, shooting Anna a deadly look.

"Dean, I think you should go shower. You smell like sweat and blood." Anna stated.

"Alright."

Dean got up from the bed and stepped around Sam to the bathroom, Sam noted the ease in the way Dean trotted into the other room, confused with the sudden mood swing. And why the hell was he taking Anna's orders? As soon as the door shut and the shower started, Sam questioned Anna.

"What did you say to him to get him in such a good mood?"

"Listen, don't bring up the whole 'you skinned somebody' ordeal, okay?"

"Why?"

"I took it away from him."

"Do you mind explaining that and why my brothers neck is bleeding?"

"He let down his walls in the middle of something and I took away the memory. Its really confusing to explain."

"Explain it." He demanded.

"All of it?"

"All of it."

"Ok, we had sex and when he came, I bit him and gave him the best orgasm he could ever have. But his shields were down so I picked that memory out of his head so it never happened. I can play with a person mind, take away memories, give them memories, you name it."

Sam stood there quite, his eyes wide.

"Speak Sam."

"You took his memory?"

"Just that one, and anything of today that related to it so he has some memory gaps. Other then that he's fine. He thinks it's from having sex with me that is making it hard for him to remember."

"Why would he think that?"

"Does the air feel heavy?"

"What?"

"The air in the room, does it feel heavy?"

Sam sat there and looked around the room as if he could see what she was talking about, "It feels… heavy, yea I guess. Stuffy actually. But what does that have to do with it?"

"That's used energy. And the fact that its still lingering around right now says just how much I used of it while we were in bed. I think its pretty reasonable that that much energy could have a side affect. And that's what I made him believe. He doesn't have the memory anymore, he didn't need it. I just did him a favor by taking it away from him."

"I don't know what to say."

"Nothing, its my job as Master to protect my people from any physical or emotional harm. Now about that food you got us?"

* * *

**I can write better sex scenes, i just didnt want to with this story because I wanted it to be about taking away his memory. But the sex is always a fun thing to add. lol. So I hope you liked and please leave a review. Thanks.**


	6. Jake

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy moving and packing, which is so boring, and hanging out with friends one last time before I moved. So sorry for the wait. Hope you like this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Jake**

They ate, talked and headed to bed. They had gone over the hunts basics, what they needed to know and what they didn't need to worry about. Anna assured them that Lucian would be a problem but not until their hunt was over, to worry about one thing at a time. Dean made it very clear he wanted Eric dead, Sam agreed and so did Anna. Anna had to come up with half the events of the night for Dean, Sam agreed with everything she said, not wanting his brother to know a thing of what he had confessed. There were only two beds in the room; Dean had fallen asleep first leaving Anna and Sam to talk on their own, neither of them able to go to sleep. Anna was sitting on the same bed as Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Huh?"

"Your thinking too hard, what are you thinking about?"

"Everything I guess. Mainly the two of you." Anna folded her hands on her lap and stared down at them as she spoke. "I shouldn't have brought you guys into this. There's nothing you can do on this hunt."

"We were going to be in this hunt with or without you. We were already here on this hunt when we found out you were on it. If anything we have a better chance at getting through this one with you with us."

"If you guys leave now, I can take care of Lucian after the hunt, he won't go after you."

"We're not leaving Anna."

"Why do you always do this? Dean would have left me alone on both hunts if it weren't for you insisting to help. Why do you always have to help me? Your going to get yourself killed around me."

"I guess it's a hunter thing, we help people, it's just what we do."

"Its stupid, you can't help. I mean, what can you do? You don't have any powers to help kill these things, your both just humans. A gun or knife wont work on these things and I cant think of a damn way for you guys to help me."

Sam stood quite, thinking about what she said. He had powers, powers he didn't know how to use so there was no point in telling her about them.

"I don't know… maybe tomorrow I'll have more luck with a plan." Anna stated after getting no response from Sam.

"Maybe…" Sam trailed off in thought.

"Sam?" Anna asked, reading Sam's expressions. He had so many emotions crossing over his face she couldn't even guess at what he was thinking.

"You said Lucian was a problem to deal with later, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"What if you can get rid of him at the same time you get rid of the shadow vamps?"

"Dealing with the shadow vamps is going to be enough of a challenge, taking them both on at once is suicide."

"Like you said, if Lucian wanted us dead, he could have killed us tonight. I don't think he can take you on."

"I'm not exactly following this."

"I was thinking, you said you were stronger then half the master vampires in the United States right?"

"Yes." She answered, listening intently.

"But you told me and Dean that you never unleash your true vampire."

"It'd be too dangerous. She might see you guys as food."

"You talk as if it's a different person."

"Oh, it's no person. But it is different from me. I can't exactly control it, it has … its like I have a second mind. But it only thinks about food and power. Occasionally sex."

"But it thinks like a vampire?"

"That's what it is so yea."

"You said me and Dean are your people, your group."

Anna saw where this was going and shoved her hands in the air in front of her, telling him to stop right there.

"Uh uh, no. I might but your not really vampires to be claimed mine. That can make a huge difference in its eyes. I only let it peak out enough for it to protect me and not harm others."

"Your stronger then half the vampires in the U.S., and that's with you as just a little bit of a vampire."

"Yeah, I know. And this little bit of vampire cant take on Lucian. I've thought about it before, but the consequences are too high."

"You won't know the consequences unless you let it lose."

"You don't get it, it's not that simple."

"How do you know you can't control it if you haven't let it take over you in so long? Your doing a damn good job at control it enough to squash it down so it wont surface, maybe you have more control then you think."

"You're giving me a headache, and even if I did let it loose on Lucian it wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"Because no matter how strong I am I still can't take on both groups of vampires. It won't be a one on one fight, it'll be his vampires with him and the entire group of shadow vampires. And I won't be able to trick him like that. He made me, I broke away from him but he still has a small metaphysical line connected to me."

Sam exhaled heavily, letting his body slump forward with it. Anna noticed the bags around his eyes and turned to the only clock in the room. It was five forty six in the A.M.

"Get some sleep Sam, you look beat. I'll think more about this after I go hunting."

Sam's eyes focused on her, asking silently what she meant. She smiled at him and shrugged.

"Haven't had any blood since this morning."

"That's not true." He blinked; turning toward Dean's sleeping form.

"That doesn't count." Anna protested. "Bloods the battery remember? And I used a hell of a lot of energy on him. I gave more then I took."

"You don't need to go out to hunt." Sam stated.

"I'm not taking any more blood from you guys."

"I don't mind, just let go when I say let go this time."

Anna sighed but leaned over toward Sam. He craned his neck to the side, exposing his neck to her. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, her mouth locking onto the side of his neck. She brushed her teeth against his skin, flicked her tongue over the pulse pushing against the surface of his flesh. She felt Sam stiffen against her grip.

"Fangs would help." Sam whispered.

She opened her mouth wider, grabbing a nice chunk of meat between her teeth. She growled against his neck as a flash of ripping his throat out crossed her mind, his blood spurting out for her to drink.

"Anna, fangs." Sam repeated.

She shoved the thought in the back of her mind and in one quick flex of her jaw, her fangs spilled out from her mouth and pierced into the meat between her teeth. Sam's body stiffened further as she drank him down. It wasn't long till her told her to let go, the moment he started to feel woozy she was releasing his throat. It was a clean bite this time, no mess, no black and blues, not even a drop of blood came out when she let go.

Anna rolled the taste of him in her mouth as she swallowed down the last bit of blood in her mouth.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He looked even more tired then before, he needed to sleep.

"Go to sleep Sam."

"I'm not tired. Where are you going to sleep?"

"Is that why you stood up with me? So I had a bed to sleep in?"

Sam shrugged in response.

"Sleep Sammy, I'll crash with Dean." Anna blinked at him and threw a small wave of comfortableness at Sam. The feeling pushed along his surface, fed to his tiredness he was feeling. Being comfortable while sleepy was the last straw for Sam. He laid back and passed out instantly.

Anna paced around the room thinking about what Sam said. It was giving her a headache. She walked to the bathroom which they had cleaned up earlier that day so room service didn't see all the blood in the tub and floor. The towels Sam and Dean had used to clean the blood she had trailed to the motel were soaking in water in the sink. She stared at the mirror.

"I need clothes." She stated. She had been using the boy's shirts and boxers as clothing. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and let it fall over her shoulders. She rinsed off her face and headed to Dean's bed, but not before making sure Sam was covered in his sheets and had a pillow under his head. She crawled on the outside of the covers and laid down beside Dean. He rolled over instantly and pulled her closer.

"Get under the covers." He whispered.

She turned around in his hold and saw his eyes barely open, face groggy. She figured he wouldn't remember whatever he said or did when he woke up. He tugged on the blanket beneath her and let her go. She slipped herself under the covers and against him. He wrapped his arm around her again, along with one leg resting across both hers so that he even pulled her legs closer to him. She laughed silently, wondering if she had taken Sam's bed if Dean would do the same thing to Sam if he had offered to crash with Dean. She let the thought go as she felt sleep take over her.

* * *

Anna woke up to the feel of Dean's body pushed up against her, along with something else pushed up to the front of her body. She had her eyes closed, not wanting to wake up yet. _Sam?_ She thought, running a hand over the figure in front of her. Her hand found nothing but hair, soft silky hair from top to bottom of what she was touching. A wet tongue licked the length of her face. It startled her. Her eyes shot open, her body pushing away from whatever it was. Dean groaned behind her, waking up as Anna pushed him over the edge of the bed and landed on top of him. 

"Jesus Anna!" He yelled. "When did you even get in my bed?" He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up on his knees. He looked up at Anna who was on all four, focusing on the bed. Her eyes were that icy blue, her fangs lapping over her bottom lip. He looked up at the bed and saw a large oversize wolf on the far side of the bed. He knew it wasn't Eric; this one was a creamy beige with a white stripe on its muzzle.

From the other side of the room was a soft click that seemed to thunder inside of the room. Anna peered over the beast to see Sam sitting up in his bed with a one handed grip on his gun, pointing it at the creature on the bed. The wolf stretched out on its back like a dog asking for its belly to be rubbed. It shifted with such liquid ease, its body extending the length of a full grown man.

Anna relaxed instantly as she realized who it was and stood up from the floor.

"Sam, its okay… I think." She admitted.

"We don't go on 'I think'." Dean reached over to the side draw and pulled out his own gun.

The once wolf on the bed was now human, a blond haired man with dark blue eyes stared at the Anna with a smile on his face. His white, nude body was framed by the cerulean blue of the sheets perfectly to his advantage. He raised a hand to the top of his head and ran it through his hair.

"Hello sweet heart, it's been a long time."

"Does everyone have to be nude?" Dean shook his head.

"It's a wolf thing." Anna answered. "What are you doing here Jake?"

"No introduction?" The man asked.

Anna nodded her head and introduced the boys to the wolf. "Guys, this is Jake. Wolf King in this town. Jake, this is Sam and Dean. They are under my protection." Anna made clear.

"So the rumors are true…" He smiled. "Why didn't you call me when you came to town?" He asked hurt.

"Didn't know I was suppose to."

Sam circled around the bed to where Anna and Dean stood.

"So… what brings you to town?" Jake asked.

"I know you know why I'm here. But what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure your okay." He said honestly. "You may hate me but I don't hate you Anna, I never will. You're the only vampire I can trust and from what I've heard you're in some kind of mess with that prick Lucian."

"I like him." Sam said.

"I'd like him better with clothes on." Dean replied.

Jake stared down the length of his body and shrugged with a smile.

"Sorry, the clothes kinda go with the shift."

"Can one of you lend him a pair of boxers?" Anna asked.

Dean moved to one of the bags and pulled out a pair of Sam's boxers.

"Why mine?" Sam asked.

"Because Anna's been wearing mine and I don't want another dude in my boxers."

"So? Neither do I."

"So it's your turn to sacrifice one of your boxers."

"I didn't know you were sacrificing your boxers for me." Anna stated.

"She wore one of mine too so that's not an excuse."

"But she wore more of my shirts."

"So give him one of my shirts and one of your boxers."

Jake started laughing on the bed. Anna pulled her boxers off, Dean's shirt was long enough to cover up her privates. She tossed the boxers on the bed and Jake caught it.

"They're amusing." He chuckled.

"Guys shut up, problem taken care of." She growled.

Sam and Dean stopped arguing and stared at Anna.

"You need clothes." Dean stated.

"Can you please shut up about clothes?"

"Sorry.' They said in unison.

"Actually, I heard about your attire last night and brought you some clothes. It's your style." Jake slipped the boxers over his long legs and reached toward the floor where they couldn't see and pulled a duffel bag up. He threw it toward Anna and she caught it. She opened the bag and found two short sleeve shirts, one red and one white, along with two pairs of denim pants, a few panties, bra's, socks, sneakers and a leather jacket. She pulled the jacket out and tossed it back to Jake.

"I hate leather."

"I love it."

"I know… why are you being so nice?"

"Why do you always second guess me? Did I ever treat you wrong in the past?"

She narrowed her eyes on him, throwing her anger at him so he could feel how the question upset her.

"That was Lucian's fault! I treated you good after you convinced me to give up Eric. I didn't treat you as just a promised screw. If I had you wouldn't have come back to me but you did. So stop this resent toward me. What happened that day was not my fault, Lucian literally forced me to." Jake sat up in the bed and slid off the edge. He walked up to the three of them, he reached out to touch Anna's arm but decided it best not to. He could feel how sad she was, how angry she felt toward the subject. "I want him dead Anna, I've been wanting him dead since that day…" He trailed off at the look in her eyes and changed the topic to why he was there in the first place. "He wants you back, under his control like old times. One of his mindless minions."

"He's always wanted that."

"Yes, but he's been kind to you as far as your kind go. He's going to force your vampire side out."

"He can't do that, I broke away from him because I was to strong for him to control. I reached Master vampire status. Bringing it out will accomplish nothing."

"Maybe, but as he sees it your vampire side is what he made and he can still control it to an extent. Is that true?"

"He can still make it surface if he tried hard enough, but he'd have to put a great deal of energy into it, and that'll weaken him more then he would be able to take. The only way to secure my devotion to him is for him to prove he is-"

"You're dominant. I know, you guys work like werewolves in that sense. You're forgetting one thing though, where does he draw his main source of energy?"

"His kiss."

"What's his kiss?" Dean jumped in.

"Vampire kiss, that's what their called. When you have a lot of people as followers, their a kiss."

"So why do you only call us your people? Why not your kiss?" Sam asked.

"You're but two people, rogues if anything." Jake answered. "He can take their energy Anna, and use it to bring you out."

"I'm to strong for him to control."

"He refuses to believe that."

"Where'd you get this information from?" Dean asked.

"Word gets around fast." Jake replied. "Eric likes to brag about how good Lucian treats him. He was promised one of you to have as a play thing after Anna is rolled."

"Why do you care what happens to us?" Sam jumped in.

"I don't, I care what happens to her." Jake nodded toward Anna.

"What do you get out of this?" Anna said coldly.

"Nothing, but I would like your friendship back."

Anna breathed heavily and thought about what she was just told.

"After the hunt right?"

"Yes."

The conversation she had with Sam the night before played over in her head. She stared at Jake and then the boys. "I think I got an idea… Sam, remember what you said last night, about taking Lucian and the shadow vamps on at once?"

"Yeah."

"I think that'll work in this case. Lucian is going to draw his power from his kiss, but it'll be harder for him to if their in battle. They'll be using all their energy to fight."

"And bringing you out by force will take all his strength." Jake added.

"With out his people's aid, he'll be too weak to fight you." Sam concluded.

"Even if he is strong enough to put up a fight, he'll have trouble fighting me. And I'd have a better chance."

"But how do we get him to go after you at the same time we go against the shadow vamps?" Dean asked.

"Jake." Anna replied.

"Jake what?" Jake asked, shoving at the air in front of him to stop right there. "Jake doesn't want to die, this is vampire business, and I put myself in danger just by telling you this."

"Jake, I need you, please." She pleaded with her eyes and body language. He breathed heavily and sat back down on the bed.

"What do you want from me?"

"To spread rumors around. I want Eric to give word to Lucian that I have a kiss coming to town and I'm looking for a new piece of land. Give him the same reason to attack as we are, we'll be to busy and worried about the war at hand for me to put up a good fight."

"It might work, does he know you don't actually have a kiss?"

"He doesn't no if I've been hiding one or not if that's what you're asking."

Jake smiled at her. "Then it'll work."

"How long will it take for him to catch wind of it?"

"A day, maybe two tops."

"How are you going to get the shadow vamps to show up the same time as Lucian will?" Sam asked.

"I was in the woods for a reason, it's their nest."

"So we lure Lucian to the woods." Dean stated.

"Exactly."

"Sounds like a plan." Jake said. "But you know I can't take anymore part in this, I can't be there to protect you and neither can my pack. I don't want a repeat of last time…" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, remembering his last encounter with Lucian. When he opened his eyes they had gone his wolf form, ice blue, like a husky. One shade lighter and it would have been the same shade as Anna's vampire eyes. "Plus, we can't do any damage to the shadow vamps. We'd be useless."

"I know. There's one thing that bothers me though."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I don't want to control the kiss. If Lucian falls to me, I become Master of every vampire in this place. I don't want that. I want to keep hunting and I won't be able to do that as a real Master."

"Cant you spread them out among other kisses?" Jake asked. "Lucian turns more people then the state can hold, so he sends them away."

"I guess I can. I know a Master in San Diego who wouldn't mind some new recruits."

"Then there you have it. Problem solved." Jake smiled. "Well, I best be on my way… oh, and I'm sorry about Carden."

Anna just stared at him for a few seconds but nodded eventually.

Jake stood up slowly; it was as if he was stepping into another skin. His body forming into a half man, half wolf as he stood from the bed. He stopped the shift and stepped out of the boxers, not wanting to rip them. He grabbed it with one clawed hand and held it out to Anna. She grabbed it from him, brushing her fingertips along his palm. He smiled at her with a half muzzle, half human face, his teeth rigid and sharp. He finished the shift with much more ease then Eric had, but that's what being the strongest was, what being King meant. He was better at things then the rest. The moment he was on all four as a huge beast, he crawled over to Anna's leg and rubbed the side of his face against her thigh, lifting the shirt up a little bit but not enough to expose her. He moved to her hand that rested on her hip and sat with his nose touching it, asking the way all werewolves do for forgiveness. If she pet him, she forgave him for what Lucian had mad him do. She pet him, scratched the back of his ear and remembered just one more thing.

"I'm going to walk him out." Anna said to Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean nodded to her and she walked Jake out the main door. When she shut the door she kneeled down beside the wolf and spoke low.

"When Lucian is gone, Eric is yours right?"

Even in wolf form Anna could tell Jake didn't like that idea, he gave one nod of his head, unable to speak in that form.

"Does he still have you watch Eric when he doesn't want Eric in trouble?"

Another nod.

"Tell Lucian I'm meeting my kiss on Friday. Come to the woods the morning after and bring Eric along with you. He won't bring Eric to the battle, he wouldn't want his pet getting hurt."

Jake stared at Anna, waiting for more of why she wanted Eric to be brought there. Anna stood up and stared down at the wolf.

"I want him dead, he's my gift to Sam and Dean."

Jake smiled up at her and nodded once more. The smile looked weird; it was more of a baring of teeth then a smile. He turned away from her and ran off around the motel. She stood there for a brief second before going back inside to see the boys getting ready and prepared for the day. She walked over to the duffle bag and pulled out the white top and a pair of jeans, along with a white bra and panty set. The shirt was a 'v' neck that would show off her cleavage.

"Leave it to Jake." She whispered. She stood up with it in a bundle in her hands and turned to the boys.

"We have a lot to talk about before Friday." She said.

"What's Friday?" Sam asked.

"When everything goes down."

"That's in two days."

"Cant wait." Dean smiled as he put on his boots.

"Yeah… me neither."

* * *

**Hope you liked, please leave a review! Thanks.**


	7. Side Effects

**I realized I had an inconsistence with the sister thing from the first story and this one so I had to fix it up some how. I had to give more background information on Anna to do so, hope its not boring. Also, I added something in so that if, and I repeat If, I feel like making a third story with Anna Marie I can use it. Not sure about any of that yet though. But it does cause an obstacle so I hope you like. Enjoy. R&R!  
**

* * *

**Side Effects**

"If the fights on Friday, what are we doing today?" Sam questioned as they all got ready.

"You look really girly when you brush your hair." Anna responded, staring at him in awe.

Dean laughed from the corner of the room. "I told him that, but he thinks I'm just kidding."

"What are the plans for today?" Sam asked again, putting the comb down.

"Cant go into battle without prepping up first." Anna answered.

"You said guns and blades won't work on these things."

"It wont."

"So what exactly are we doing to prep up?" Dean asked.

"There's nothing you can do about the shadow vampires except stay by my side. Or inside any circle of light nearest to you. That's your only protection and it's not even a bullet proof idea. But your not just facing shadow vamps if Lucian brings his kiss."

"Now real vampires we can handle." Dean smiled.

"Let's hope so." She stood up from the bed, running her hands down the front of her pants to straighten them out and walked to the door.

"So what _exactly_ are we going to do today?" Sam asked.

"First we're going to get something to eat, I'm hungry."

"Sounds good to me." Dean grabbed the keys off the nightstand and the three of them made their way out of the hotel and to the car.

The moment Dean stepped out into the light he felt a small burning itch race through his body. Anna flinched beside him, rubbing her left arm with her other hand as she adjusted to the light. She looked up at him when he stopped walking and furrowed her brows.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just got a chill." He shrugged the feeling away and started walking again.

When they reached the car, Sam turned to face Anna, curious about one thing.

"Where's your car?"

"Parked off the road next to the woods. After we eat we'll get it. I want my guns."

"You don't need guns, you're deadly the way you are."

"Its weird, I feel safer with my guns even though I don't need them."

"You got that right." Dean sat himself in the car and leaned over to Sam's open door. "Are we going to eat or what?

* * *

Dean ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with fries on the side, along with a chocolate milkshake. Sam ordered eggs and ham and toast on the side, orange juice to drink. Anna sat across from them ordering a banana nut muffin, scrambled eggs, toast, medium rare steak, coffee and an apple pie. Dean and Sam sat across from her, staring at her in curiosity, waiting for her to finish ordering her food. When the waitress left Dean was the first to speak.

"Where do you put it all?"

"In my stomach." She stated plainly.

"Are you going to finish all of that?"

"I ordered it didn't I?"

Dean just stared at her; Sam was use to her big orders of food so it didn't faze him as much.

"After we eat we get your car. Than what?" Sam asked.

"Then we need to soak some bullets in dead mans blood, then let it dry on it."

"The blood will flake off, that won't work." Dean said, playing with a pack of sugar.

"I know. That's why it's going to take all day to do this. We need to carve as X into the tip of the bullet, make four lines going down the length of it and then soak it in the blood for a few good hours."

"What's that gunna do?" Sam asked, grabbing the pack of sugar out of Dean's hand and throwing it back into the holder. Dean's hands automatically went for the fork and spoon in front of him.

"The blood will work its way into the open pores in the metal, and then we take it out and let it dry. When the blood dries it'll be four red lines in the side and tip of it filled with blood. It doesn't take much blood to poison us, it should do the trick."

"How do we get it to dry fast enough for it not to roll off the bullet?" Dean asked, clanking the spoon and fork together.

"Leave that up to me."

"Won't you get poisoned if you touch it?" Sam asked.

"No, it has to enter our blood stream in order to affect us. As long as I have no cuts, I can bathe in it if I wanted to."

"That's disgusting." Dean said.

"Not that I'd do that." Anna responded quickly.

"No, not that. There's still food on this fork."

"Okay, so after all that, then what?" Sam ignored Dean as he called over their waitress. Anna waited for the women to leave so she could continue their conversation.

"Then you guys rest up and I need to go hunting."

"Anna-"

"Sam, I can't keep feeding off of you guys."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

Anna ran a hand over her face and sighed. "For one, I feed too often to be taking blood from you guys every time. Two, I'm not taking as much blood as I have to. I'm supposed to drink as much blood as there's supposed to be in a human body. I can't do that with you guys or you'd have no blood left for yourself."

"What are you going to hunt?" Dean asked, folding his hands over the table.

"I don't hunt humans." She assured. "Well… not always."

"Explain that."

Sam shifted in his seat beside Dean, not liking where this was going.

"It's rare really," Anna sat back, looking more comfortable then possible in a straight backed chair and continued, "Muggers, rapists, murderers, criminals, if they cross my path I feed from them. And at the same time I'm cleaning up the streets of them. But I don't go hunting for them if that makes you feel better."

They sat quite for a few minutes, neither one of the two completely sure if they felt okay with that or not. Sam was the one playing with the sugar packet now. Dean was rolling thumb over thumb, staring at his folded hand. Anna just waited, watched them and finally couldn't help but laugh. It made the two of them jump and stare at her.

"How about we not talk about me feeding, it makes the both of you uncomfortable." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

The food came a few minutes later, half the table was filled with Anna's order.

"Who was Carden?" Sam asked as he shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth. The question caught Anna by surprise so that she started choking on the banana nut muffin. She took a gulp of her coffee to help swallow it down and gave Sam the full weight of her eyes.

"What?"

"Jake mentioned the name Carden before he left. He gave you his condolences. Who was she to you?"

Dean looked away from his food and to Anna. "You mentioned her to me…" He paused, searching his memory for the name. Anna noticed how hard he was trying to remember the previous night and frowned when he went on. "She was in the room with you when you made your first kill. You called her your sister."

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Anna you told us that Carden died beside you in the woods." Sam stated. "You saw her getting ripped to shreds."

"Yeah…" Anna shoved a chunk of steak into her mouth and chewed it viciously.

"She was your sister." Dean said.

"Again… So?"

"Anna, your sister died two days ago." Sam growled.

Anna slammed the fork and knife in her hands onto the table and hissed. "You think I don't know that? What do you want? Do you want me to cry? Scream? It wont do anything if I start going all hysterical so what are you getting at?"

"Show some emotion!" Sam almost yelled.

"It won't do any good."

"Sam, leave her alone." Dean said in a tone close to anger.

"She wasn't my real sister, okay? I don't need to cry over it."

"What do you mean not your real sister?" Sam asked.

"I ran away from home when I was a teenager, thirteen or so, worked for a few families to get by. Carden was a runaway too, found me after an incident I had and took care of me. There were a lot of runaways back then, I found out most of them stood as a group, it was safer that way. They were the only thing I had that came close to a family."

"You said your family went hunting a group of murderous vampires. How'd they become hunters?" Dean asked eyeing Anna's apple pie.

"One of the kids that got murdered was one of us, her name was Tonya. After that we- touch my pie and I swear I'll rip your throat out."

Dean pulled away from her plate but stood hunched over with a fork in his hand. "You can't finish all of that!" Dean growled. "Give me the pie." He went to shove his fork into the pie but was stopped as Anna grabbed his wrist and squeezed it enough for it to hurt.

"If you wanted pie you should have ordered some!"

"Guys!" Sam yelled. "Dean, don't touch her pie. Anna, go on with what you were saying."

Anna let go of Dean's wrist but kept her eyes on him and her pie as she finished what she was saying. "We saw the bite marks and I knew what it was. When I told them it broke our group into two, the ones that believed me and the ones that didn't. I taught them whatever they needed to know and then we went hunting."

"You were a hunter before that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's why I ran away in the first place. My parents were going to put me in a psych ward when I told them my best friend was killed by a ghost. Ever since then I've been hunting. Now that you know my life story, can I finish eating before Dean tries to eat my apple pie again?"

"Yeah."

Anna took a bite of the apple pie, teasing Dean as she ate it slowly and moaned as she put it in his mouth.

Dean sat quietly, almost tasting the apple pie as he watched Anna eat it. He licked his lips with the taste in his mouth and moaned with her. Anna put the fork down and stared at him.

"Jesus Dean, just ask if you want a piece."

"Can I have a piece?"

"No."

"Then why'd you tell me to ask?"

"Because if you asked in the first place I would have given you some. I wanted you to learn your lesson."

"Lesson learned, you suck."

_Maybe next time._ Anna thought with a smile, thinking about last night. Dean looked at her and cocked his head to the side. For a moment Anna thought she had said it out loud and gave him a serious look. "What?"

He shook his head gently, running a hand through his hair. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

They finished eating and headed for Anna's car where she had it last and picked it up. They had never seen Anna as happy as she was when she opened her trunk and saw all her weapons still there.

"Sam, jump in the passenger seat."

"Why?"

"Because Dean's going to get the blood and we're going to the motel."

Sam switched from Dean's car to Anna's as the other two exchanged a few words.

"I've done this before, don't worry." Dean assured.

"Alright."

"Meet you back at the hotel." Dean said as he pulled onto the road and speeded off.

* * *

"Got it!" Dean walked into the motel room with a bottle of reddish brown blood in his hands, holding it up like a prize. 

"Good, everything's set. You guys cut the bullets and just dump them in the blood. I should be back in time to take them out and dry them."

"Going hunting?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon." Anna shut the door behind her leaving Sam and Dean by themselves. Dean flinched and stared at the door for a while before Sam's voice tore him away from it.

"Dean, you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, grabbing a knife and taking a seat on his bed.

"I've been watching you, your acting different today."

Dean held out his hand for a box of ammo to star carving into the bullets. Sam gave him a pack and started carving his own. "I'm just tired."

"I know how you act when you're tired. This is different. You flinch every time you go outside."

"My ankles hurt from where the cuffs were, hurts when I walk, no big deal."

"What ever you say."

* * *

Anna ran through the woods faster then any human, dodging the trees and branches with ease. Her prey was sprinting across a small stream, its fear radiating off of it in delicious hot waves that spiced the air she breathed. Anna rushed through the woods, lost in the hunt as she pounced at the deer she was chasing; her teeth sank into the side of its neck as they fell as one to the ground.

* * *

Dean sat holding the knife in one hand and a bullet in the other, his heart raced with adrenalin, the air around him so hot he felt he was choking. Sam was by his side in an instant. 

"Dean what's wrong?!

* * *

The deer kicked and squirmed against Anna, trying to stand and run, to kick its predator off of it. Anna took the pain it leashed out on her, drank the life away from it as it fought for its life. It was hard holding onto its throat as it kicked at her, rolled on the floor with her wrapped around it. Her hands formed to claws and found the deer's stomach.

* * *

Dean's throat burned with a metallic hot liquid, only he wasn't drinking anything. The air in the room became hotter and hotter with each second, his entire body bruising from wounds he hadn't gotten. His fingers tingled with warmth pouring over his hand and down his forearm like liquid.

* * *

The deer silenced seconds later as everything in its stomach seeped out on the ground. Its stomach shredded by Anna's claws. The fear in the air was gone now; the woods became an awkward silence as she fed. She filled her mouth with its blood and drank what she needed to drink. When she was done, her mouth was covered in blood, along with her hands and forearms.

* * *

The air in the room cooled instantly, but Dean kept breathing heavily.

"Dean, what just happened?"

"I don't know." He said in a low voice. "Everything just felt… hot." He stared at his hands as the feel of a gooey liquid stood on his skin.

* * *

A thread of fear raced through Anna's mind like a cold wind, she quickly spun around, searching her surroundings but found nothing. 

"The boys." She breathed.

* * *

Sam had a cold hand towel resting on Dean's forehead as his big brother slept when Anna came barging into the room with blood all over her. 

"What happened? Is he okay?" Anna dropped to her knees beside the bed and caressed the side of Dean's face.

"I don't know, he started breathing heavily and told me everything felt hot. I went to get him a cold drink and he fell asleep."

An idea crossed her mind, one she didn't like all that much but knew was possible. She nudged him softly, waking him up from his sleep.

"Dean, I need you to wake up now. I need to talk to you."

Dean opened his eyes slowly and groaned as he rolled on his side and sat up.

"I don't feel so good." He yawned.

"Tell me what happened."

"I don't know, one second I was cutting into a bullet and the next it was hard to breathe."

"Why not?"

"It was to hot. And it tasted different."

_Oh please don't say like metallic._

"Yeah, exactly like metallic and kinda sweet."

Anna raised an eyebrow at him and frowned.

"Is that it? That all that happened?"

"No," He yawned, running a hand through his short hair. "My throat and hands got hot, and my body felt like I was taking a beating."

_Can you hear me?_

"What kind of question is that?"

"She didn't ask a question." Sam said.

"Yes I did…" Anna stood up from where she was kneeled and sat on the corner of the bed. "Oh shit…"

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think I did something I didn't want to… I rolled him."

"What does rolling him exactly mean?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'd like to know." Dean said.

"I never rolled anyone before. I don't know how to handle this."

"Can you tell us what 'this' is?" Dean growled.

"I put too much energy on you last night."

"And what does that mean?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how to roll humans. I never cared to learn so I'm not completely sure how this is going to affect you, Dean. You felt my hunt."

"Well, unroll me." He said quickly.

"If I don't know how to roll someone what makes you think I know how to unroll you?"

"Because you still rolled me!"

"Okay okay, one thing at a time. We'll take care of this gig, wait till after Friday and then figure out how to undo this."

"After Friday?"

"Yeah."

"No way, I felt your hunt. What the hell were you hunting that it hurt so much?"

"A deer, they tend to try to get away and hurt when they try." She hissed.

"Okay and you want me to wait till Friday so I can feel your fight with Lucian and any other vampire there? That's not happening. We need to fix this now."

"I don't think your suppose to feel everything I feel, I don't think that's suppose to happen when someone gets rolled."

"So what am I then?"

"I don't know!" _Shit! I think I bound him to me._

"And what's that suppose to mean?!"

"Stop … hearing my thoughts!"

"Stop thinking!"

"That may be easy for you to do but not me."

"What does binding me to you mean?"

"You guys are moving way to fast for me." Sam jumped in. "What are you talking about?"

"She bound me to her! That's like an invasion of privacy!"

"Oh shut up, I'm not sure what I did."

"Well you did something so fix it." Sam said.

"You make it sound easy. I don't know what I did wrong last night to fix."

"You had sex, bit him, and-" Sam cut himself off before he brought up wiping Dean's mind of the incident at the mansion. "Fix it."

"Okay, alright." _Think, think, think._

"Think harder Anna!"

"Stop yelling at me, this is your fault!"

"How is this my fault? You're the one that did it!"

"Because if you hadn't gone against orders in the last hunt you never would have-" Anna stopped the words in her mouth and in her head before Dean could hear it, "found out I was a vampire and never gotten involved in this hunt."

"Fix this Anna."

Sam stood up from his seat and grabbed Anna's arm, yanked her up from her seat and shoved her out the main door.

"Where are you two going?"

"All you guys do is yell at each other, its not helping so I'm going to talk to her without you."

"She started-"

"Dean!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs. "Shut the hell up." He slammed the door behind him and faced Anna. She was pacing back and fourth.

"Sam I have no idea what I did last night. There was a moment where we shared the orgasm but that was it, we didn't share our thoughts, I mean… he didn't share mine, of course I shared his, I went through them to find the one I needed. And let me tell you, you guys have a lot of issues, but this wasn't supposed to happen." She rushed with her words so fast that she sounded drunk.

"Anna calm down."

"I can't! He's cursing me out."

Sam looked at the door behind him but heard nothing. "No he's not."

"NOT OUT LOUD!" Anna pushed Sam out of the way and opened the door wide enough for her to shove her head through and look at Dean. "I can hear what you're thinking!" She informed him.

"I know!"

"Dean cut it out! She can't think with you yelling at her." Sam pulled Anna away from the door and shut it.

"Cant you just… sleep with him and take last nights memory away."

"So I can double roll… or bind him to me? No! I don't know what taking his memory away two nights in a row will do to him, and I don't want to make the … whatever I did to him stronger."

"Does he know you took his memory?"

"No, unless I think it clearly or say it out loud I don't think he can hear it."

"Good…"

"I don't know what to do Sam. He's right. I can't go into battle with him feeling everything I do. The damage can kill him."

"There's no one you can talk to, help you figure this out? Who might know what the deal is about this?"

Anna's mind raced with names, only one person stuck out from the rest.

"Ask him about it then!" Dean yelled through the door.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Jake."

"He's a werewolf, how's he going to know?"

"He may be a werewolf, but he's been part of the supernatural community longer then I have."

"How old are you?"

"Two hundred eighty nine."

He opened his mouth, closed it and changed his question. "And he's older then you?"

"Yeah, werewolves don't get sick. They have the same healing process as vampires. Their immune system is better then any humans so it's impossible for them to get ill. Everything for them stays in the same shape, same condition as the age they turned. He's over a hundred years older then me."

"Holy shit."

"He might know what to do about this."

"Alright, so where do we find him?"

"At his house."

"Okay, let's go."

"What about the bullets?"

"We can finish them later, we have another day."

"Right… I'm driving."

* * *

**What'd ya think? I didnt get an opinion on this like I usually do so please leave a review. Thanks.**


	8. Part of the Ship

**So I'm stalling for the ending lol. i think we all do that. But I have a reason. Trying to set up a plot for the next story. It may seem pointless to the story right now but it wont for the next, hopefully. And I wanted to say thanks for the reviews last chapter. One of them made me laugh. (claps slowly). Thanks guys.**

* * *

** Okay, so this paragraph is from the first story when Anna first really looked at the boys. Incase you didnt read the other story, I dont want you to get lost so here you go: **Anna used that moment to analyze them. She hadn't been paying much attention to their appearances. The first thing she noticed was their hair. Sam's long wavy brown hair framing his boyish face just right. Dean's short dark, dark blond hair spiked up, leaving his face open and clear for the eye to see. The way he held himself was clear that he was the brute and Sam was the brains. Not that both of them didn't have a little of each, but that one had one more then the other. It must have been nice to have someone to depend on if things went wrong, but Anna wouldn't want that kind of relationship. Once one goes down, the other will go with it. A captain goes down with his ship. And together these two were both the ship and the captain in their own ways. She liked depending on only herself, if she did something wrong it was her problem, no one else's.

**Okay, now on with the story.**

* * *

**Part of the Ship**

The three of them sat in Anna's car as she drove them down a long dark road on the other part of town. Sam took the privilege to keep a conversation going so Anna didn't have to deal with Dean's thoughts and vise versa.

"Jake is older then you?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand how. There's nothing in anything I read that says they live that long."

"Vampires don't age because we're dead. The dead cant age, it's just that simple. But werewolves don't age because they maintain the health they were in when they were first turned. Their body is constantly healing itself. Lungs, kidney, heart, brain, it all stays in the same condition as when they became part of the preternatural community. A werewolf can start smoking for over a hundred years after their first shift and a doctor wouldn't be able to tell you they smoked. Their lungs would be just as clean as day one of being a werewolf." Anna paused as she almost missed the street she had to turn on. "Vampires heal, but we heal wounds. Since our body doesn't age we don't waste energy on maintaining ourselves. We also don't get sick because the dead can't get sick. But werewolves can't get sick because their immune system is stronger then anything on the planet that we know of. It kills any bacteria or germ that enters the body on first sight. Humans die faster because of illnesses, but werewolves, they're just better. Stronger, healthier, better."

"Why doesn't it say that anywhere? We've hunted werewolves before, I've looked it up personally and nothing says that."

"Just because they can live for eternity doesn't mean they always do. The average life span of a werewolf ranges from thirty to fifty years."

"Why's that?" Dean asked from the back seat.

"Dominance struggles, the pack is based on order. It's very strict with how things are run in their community. Everyone has a place, step out of place and you got yourself a fight."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Jake is the wolf King in this town, but if someone stronger came along and wanted the title then they would have to battle it out to the death. They fight for show, dominance, and claim."

"So their life span isn't as long as it can be because of all the battles that take place between them?" Sam made it a question.

"Yeah, that's why it doesn't say anywhere that they can live for so long because they usually don't."

"Jake must be one hell of a fighter." Dean said.

"Yeah, he is."

"Are we almost there?" Sam asked.

"Almost."

Anna pulled onto a rocky driveway that belonged to what looked like a summer house log cabin. It was very country looking as they stared at the lit up windows with the night's darkness slowly pressing down on it. The sun was setting and the night seemed to be eating away at the light as if it couldn't swallow the earth fast enough. Dean literally felt the itchy, stinging sensation the sun gave Anna dissipate with the coming night.

They got out the car and walked up to the front steps when Jake swung the door open at their arrival. He leaned his back on the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest and stared down at them. The three of them froze at the top of the steps.

"I didn't tell you we were coming." Anna stated.

"Heard the car… and I can smell you."

"We need your help." Sam spat out. Anna gave him a look to calm down but Dean was the one that warned him for her.

"Sam, let her take care of this."

"He's right Jake, it has nothing to do with Lucian. You've done enough in that area."

"Come inside." Jake smiled and waved them inside.

Anna led the boys to Jake's living room. Dean and Sam took a seat on the brown couch that faced the only fireplace. The room was small and cozy; a small oak coffee table filled the space between the couch and fireplace. Above the fireplace was what looked like deer horns surrounded by smaller, more refined animal heads. A light brown carpet spread under the couch and table, a tint of red embedded into its fibers to give the place some color. It had what looked like abstract rain shapes designed on it with an even darker brown lining to make it stand out. Anna sat in the armchair closest to the fireplace with a stiffness in her shoulders that didn't seem to belong. Jake walked in last and watched as everyone took their seats. When everyone was settled down he focused on Anna.

"What's wrong?" He stood standing.

"I kinda made a boo boo." Anna said in a small voice.

"A boo boo?" Dean asked. "If this is a boo boo-"

"Shut up Dean."

"You bound me to you!"

"Or rolled you!"

Jake watched the two argue and turned to Sam with an amused smile on his face.

"Do they always do this?"

"Yeah."

"Anna! Down!" Jake growled. Anna turned her attention to him and hissed.

"I am not pack, you can not treat me like one of your dogs."

He smiled innocently at her and gave a small laugh, "No, but it still gets your attention." He walked over to the fire place and sat on the base of it. "Now… you rolled him?"

"Or bound me." Dean answered.

Jake gave Anna a long considering look. "Okay, and what do you need me for?" He finally said.

"I need you to tell me how to break it."

"Well which one did you do? Did you roll him or bind him to you?"

"I don't know." Anna leaned forward in her seat so that she was slumped over. "I went hunting today and he felt every second of it."

"Don't forget we can hear each others thoughts."

"You bound him." Jake stated quickly before they could start arguing again.

"Well how do I unbind him?"

"I don't think you will want to do that." He stated in a very serious tone.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because it's permanent, binding two people together is not something to be taken lightly."

"I don't care, I can not hear another thought of his. I'll go insane." Anna said.

"Kill him then."

"Whoa there Balto. No one is killing anyone." Dean sat straighter in his seat, his hand resting on the butt of his gun.

"I'm not killing him Jake."

"Then you're stuck with him… What the hell did you do to bind him to you? It's not a simple thing to do."

"I'm trying to figure that out." She answered. "So there's nothing I can do about it?"

"Not that I know of. Didn't Lucian teach you any of this when you were under his wing?"

"Did I ever listen to Lucian?"

Jake smiled and bowed his head.

"There's got to be a way to stop me from feeling everything she feels." Dean said.

"That can be fixed." Jake stood up and walked toward Anna. "Why are you so stiff?" He asked.

"What?"

He furrowed a brow and bent toward her. She visibly straightened, sat further back into her seat and sighed.  
"It's just been a while since I've been here. Can we get back to business?"

"Shut him out. You're the Master in the relationship. You should be use to metaphysical shit, it's what your good at."

"What do you mean?"

"Shut him out like you do your vampire. You can close and open the connection between you two whenever you want but you can't break it."

"What's the point of being bound to someone?" Anna asked.

"Last vampire I met who did this gained strength through the bond, you share everything. Your weaknesses and your strength."

"This sucks…"

"This is all your fault." Dean whispered.

"I didn't see you complaining when it happened." Anna hissed.

Dean wanted to argue but knew it was pointless. She was right.

"Don't look so down guys, it's not as bad as it could be." Jake laughed at their faces.

"How much worse could things get? If I don't figure out how to cut him off in the next day I cant go up against Lucian. He won't be able to take the beating I can take."

"Yes he can." Jake stared at Dean for a moment, studying him. "You share your strength with him. He'd probably be harder to put down with your pain tolerance."

"So what? He gets my strength, my tolerance? What the hell do I get from him?"

"I don't know, usually vamps choose within the preternatural community. Witches, werewolves, even fey's. But never a human."

"Fey's?" Sam asked.

"Fairies." Jake answered. "I hate them."

"You think I don't?" Anna responded. "Those bastards are ruthless." She shivered with the thought of running into one of them.

Dean shook his head, trying to physically shake off the feeling of what Anna felt toward the subject and the image that came with it. "I don't want anymore lessons about the Supernatural tonight. Just shut this off." He made a gesture in the air when he said "this" as if it were everywhere.

"Great, your dead weight to me…" Anna sighed.

"You don't know that yet, it's going to take some time for you to find out what each of you share with the other." Jake stated. "But for now I think it best if you cut off the connection for a while. Till you figure things out."

"Okay." Anna moved out of her seat and walked over to Dean. Sam moved from the couch and stood beside Jake. "Give me your hand." Anna sat beside him and closed her eyes.

"What for?"

"Just do it." She growled. He gave her his hand and watched her as she closed her eyes and focused.

She could feel his pulse beating in his palm as she focused on the feel of his skin in hers.

"What's she doing?" Sam asked.

"Physical contact makes things easier to do." Jake answered.

"Sh." Anna demanded. "Dean I need you to talk to me in your head."

"_What for?"_

"_I need to figure out where in our aura that we connect."_

"_Our aura?"_

"_Everyone has an aura, it's like a layer of air around you. Some people can see it if they have something relating to psychic shit. We call them sensitives."_

"_Well did you find it yet?"_

"_No, just keep talking to me. If I don't respond it's because I'm concentrating."_

Anna focused on his voice in her head, focused on the pulse in his hand in hers and searched for the opening that connected them to one another. There, right below her left chest was a hole in her aura. She followed the metaphysical line that connected to the hole and found it coming from the same spot on Dean. He flinched and stopped talking the moment she touched it with her power.

"_Keep talking Dean, keep talking."_

"_I'm guessing you found it."_

She focused on the hole in his aura, filling it up with her power so it sealed it shut gradually. She started pulling her hand out of his slowly, his voice becoming a soft whisper in her head. Her hands ended up in her own lap when she sealed it completely shut. She turned her attention to herself and filled the hole up just as gradually, like pouring water in a cup. The moment it sealed shut felt like a trunk slamming into her chest. She gasped and opened her eyes immediately, searching for something to grab as her chest tightened in pain.

"Shit, shit, shit." She repeated over and over. Dean grabbed her flailing hand, squeezing it tight enough to grab her attention.

"Undo it, undo it!" He pleaded. Breathing just as heavy as she was. Jake and Sam were already by their side.

"What's going on?" Sam yelled.

"I don't know." Jake grabbed Anna's hands out of Dean's and forced her to look at him. "Did you close it?"

She shook her head too many times, too fast. Her chest was getting tighter with each second.

"Take his pain Anna, he can't handle it." Jake glanced over at Dean who was now on the floor panting for air. He punched the floor over and over in pain, trying to relearn how to breathe.

Anna immediately opened herself back up, tearing down what she had just done. She reached out to him with her power but didn't need to take his pain, the moment she unsealed her side of the connection the pain ceased. Her chest rose and fell in large breaths of air. Dean fell silent for a few seconds before filling the worried silence in the room.

"Oh that sucked…"

"What did you do?" Jake asked, grabbing her face so she would focus on him.

"I closed it."

"Dean, you okay?" Sam slipped an arm under Dean's and pulled him to his feet. Dean immediately went back to sitting on the couch, his body practically limp.

"What was that?" Dean breathed…

"What happened? " Jake asked.

Anna shook her head over and over. "I can't close the bond both ways. I have to leave one open." She panted. "Fuck, that hurt."

"Can you hear what he's thinking?" Jake asked.

Anna seemed to think about it, and then shook her head.

"Can you hear her?" Jake turned to Dean.

He shook his head.

"Can you feel this?" Jake grabbed Anna's arm and raised it to his mouth. She tried to pull away but werewolves were almost equal in the strength department. He shifted his mouth into a muzzle and bit down into her forearm hard and fast.

"Ow!" She screamed, pushing him away from her.

"No, I can't."

Jake shifted his mouth back into his human form and smiled at her. "You still taste good." He licked his lips where her blood was and his smile widened.

"Its deer." She said voice hot with anger. She raised her arm to her face and watched the wound heal itself.

He wiped his arm across his mouth and looked over at Dean. "Seems like one side being closed up works good enough. You're going to need to learn about this mystical crap for yourself, boy."

"What for?" Dean asked. "Anna can take care of it."

"What if she can't? You're going to have to learn how to reopen and close your side of the connection if things go wrong."

Dean nodded his head and looked at Anna.

"You alright?"

"Just peachy."

They calmed down after a few minutes, Jake got them both some water and started a fire.

"What time is it?" Anna asked. They had been there for some time since sunset and still had a lot to do for Friday.

"Pat midnight." Sam answered.

"We're never going to get those bullets done." Anna sighed.

Jake sat in front of the fire and turned to face Anna.

"Your not still doing it the old fashioned way, are you?" Disappointment etched in his voice.

"I'm and old fashioned kinda girl."

That made Jake laugh.

"They won't jam your gun if that's what still worries you."

"I don't want to risk it."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, taking another gulp of water.

Anna took a sip from her own cup and answered. "There's an easier way to make the bullets deadly to a vampire, but it can also jam the barrel if it's not done right."

Jake shook his head and turned his attention to the boys. "Hollow points. Hollow pointed bullets can do the trick. Make a hole and pour the blood in, then seal it with wax or some other kind of substance like it and you got yourself a blood filled bullet. And it's faster then the way she does it."

"It can also jam the gun and make it backfire. I don't like the risk." Anna added in.

"How likely is it to jam the gun?" Sam asked.

"If you seal the wax the right way, pretty damn slim."

"I like his way better." Dean said.

"You wanna blow off your head if it backfires?"

"I'm running into a war between vampires, I think I'll take the risk." He made sure she heard the sarcasm in his voice.

"Fine…" Anna trailed off as a new scent filled her lungs. She turned to the entrance of the living room and smiled immediately. A white, long haired wolf stepped its way through the room. It was smaller the Jake in its wolf form, smaller then Eric, and it was definitely a girl. Her eyes glowed like melted gold behind the white fur. She was stunning to look at and smiled as she stepped into the room.

"Jacky!" Anna smiled wider. Sam and Dean sat up straighter in their seats, both of them going for their guns. Jake growled at the two boys, warning them not to touch their guns. The wolf moved in a rush into the room and pounced on Anna, making a whining sound as it licked Anna's face.

Jake walked up beside the two and threw a quilt over the wolf. He growled something and the wolf stopped licking Anna. She turned her attention to the two boys on the couch and growled.

"It's okay Jacky, they're with me."

The white wolf moved off of Anna and crawled to the back of the couch with the quilt still hanging over her. When she came back out she was clutching the quilt to her chest in her human form, standing up slowly. She was a tall, leggy woman. Platinum blond hair framing her face and falling over her shoulders in soft curls. Her eyes were an amazing bright brown; leaning on the gold side of where her wolfs eyes came from.

"Anna! It's been to long!" She exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"Doing what I always do."

"And who are these two?" Jacky nodded toward the two boys staring at her in her quilt.

"This is Sam and Dean. They're hunters. Boy's, this is Jake's sister Jacky."

Jacky threw them a smile and was pleased to get one in return.

Jacky changed and sat with the rest of them in the living room, taking a seat at Anna's feet. Sam and Jacky seemed to hit it off as they spoke about useless things, Jake and Dean were talking about the bullets and going over how to make them. Anna sat quite after Sam stole Jacky away from her and watched the fire burn the wood. She looked around the room and saw Sam smiling, saw Dean laughing at something Jake said and wondered how they could smile so easily. The past three days had been hell for her, not much different from any other day but still, she couldn't seem to understand how they could be so okay with everything. Nothing ever seemed to work out right when they were with her, but strangely, she liked the complications they brought with them. She seemed to get into more shit then without them. Over two hundred years of doing the same thing gets boring, and they spiced it up for her. Lucian asked if they were worth her protection, and in that moment, watching them laugh and smile she knew they were.

_I'm part of the ship_. She thought, remembering the first time she analyzed them. She smiled without notice and turned back to the fireplace. _And this ship has to get going._ They had spent enough valuable time wasting it with idle chit chat, but decided to give them a few more minutes.

Jake and Jacky felt the contempt radiating off of Anna and both paused with whatever they were saying.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, turning to look at Anna. Sam turned in his seat and followed everyone's eyes.

"Staring is rude." Anna responded, feeling the heat of their eyes on her back. "Its time to go. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

Everyone said their goodbyes and parted at the door. Before Anna could walk away, Jake grabbed her arm. Sam and Dean froze on the steps waiting for Anna.

"Its okay, Sam, start up the car. You can drive." She threw him the keys and they walked over to the driveway.

Jacky walked up behind Jake and smiled at Anna with an I-know-something-you-don't look plastered on her face.

"Don't give me that look, I hate it." Anna demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jacky laughed. She gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and one on Anna's. "I'm going to bed, got to bring the newbie's on their first hunt tomorrow morning." And with that she disappeared inside.

"Is there a reason why you stopped me?" Anna asked Jake.

"Careful with those two." He warned.

Anna raised a brow at him in confusion. "What for?"

"Their hunters, they'll kill you if they have to."

"That's exactly why I trust them. Their hunters before they are my… friends. If I get out of hand I can trust them to put me down."

Jake huffed at her sentence. "The same reason why I fell in love with you."

"I was your safety blanket. You knew if you went on a killing spree I'd kill you no matter what I felt for you. You trusted me with your death."

"You trust them with your death?"

"And my life."

He sighed, obviously not pleased with her response. "I'll see you Saturday morning." He let go of her arm and stepped inside.

When Anna reached the car she noticed Sam and Dean looked exhausted. She felt tired herself and knew they wouldn't get a damn thing done tonight. She promised herself that after the gig, she'd go down to San Diego and ask the Master of the city for advice about Dean and her. She had to fix this, but as it was, it was as good as it was going to get.

* * *

They made it back to the motel around four in the morning. Anna could feel the sun beginning to rise and didn't want to be awake when it did. Sam had no problem sleeping that night; he just laid down without taking off his clothes and passed out.

"Sleeping with me again?" Dean asked.

She shrugged in response, stripping off her pants. Jake hadn't given her anything to sleep in, which wasn't a big problem for her. She left the shirt on and was glad he had given her boy short panties. Dean took off his shirt, obviously not caring if someone was jumping into bed with him. They crawled into his bed on either side of it, leaving a small space in the middle of them. She had a horrible urge to touch him but kept her hands to herself. It wasn't sexual, just a need. She thought it was weird how they could argue all day and want to touch him so bad that her fingers tingled with it. She rolled over to face away from his back and flinched as he threw and arm over her. She felt her power running through his veins, over his skin and she eased more then she thought she should have. That worried her. She lifted up on one arm and turned to look at him.

"For some reason I didn't think of you as the cuddling type."

"I'm not." He rested on one arm the same way she did and his face was confused.

"Then why are you snuggling up to me?"

"I had an urge to touch you."

"You too?" She asked confused.

"Why, you felt it too?"

"Yeah." She shook her head and sighed. "It's the bond…" She laid back down and let him curl up around her. It just felt right, like he was suppose to be behind her but she knew it was just a bunch of metaphysical bullshit. The rush of her own energy pouring back into her made her feel more complete. She wondered what he gave to her but didn't think about it too hard; she was too comfortable to stay up much longer.

* * *

**Anna's character is changing, I need her to grow for the next story so this chapter was kinda necessary. You'll see more of a change between Anna and Dean because of the bonding, I just gave you a taste of it. Hope your sticking with me here. Please leave a review. **


	9. Friday Night

**One more chapter after this, still not sure about a sequel to this but whatever. Its finally Friday so I hope you like the fight. **

**Hope you like and thanks for the reviews guys. Means a lot. R&R**

* * *

**Friday Night**

They spent the entire day going over the plans and equipping themselves with whatever was necessary. The bullets were harder to do with the shotgun rounds but Dean had figured out a way to fix that. By sunset, they were standing on the outskirts of the woods, waiting the coming night to fully swallow the earth so the battle could be throw down. When the sun fully set they started through the woods.

"Stay close." Anna told them.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Dean said, as they walked through the blackness around them.

The stepped lightly through the woods, as silent as possible. It seemed different from last time they were there, there was no wind, no scent, nothing. Just them, but even the boys knew that was a lie. Anna led them through the dark, her eyes careful not to glow more then she needed it to. She knew the shadows were just waiting for the right time to come alive, she could smell them waiting anxiously. She could also smell Lucian behind them with his group of people closing in on them, glad he had taken the bait. She gave the boys a signal, indicating that they were being followed.

"How much longer?" Sam asked.

"Shh… not much-" Anna paused as a branch snapped in the distance and stared out to the right. She froze in her spot, her eyes glowing a little brighter.

"Anna?" Dean asked, nudging her with his arm.

"I hope your ready to play." Anna smiled.

Sam and Dean both cocked their rifles and aimed blankly ahead of them.

"Ready." Sam affirmed.

"Ready." Dean repeated.

"Blow off any head you see coming at us, but stay close to me. These guns wont work on the shadows."

"You got it." Dean confirmed.

"Right." Sam said.

"Lucian darling, I know you're here, you stud you." Anna announced. "Why don't you join us here?"

No response.

"I can smell you, fool." She pulled out her magnum revolver and aimed straight ahead of her where his scent emitted from. She pulled the trigger once, her arm folding upward with the kick back before she could aim again. The gun shot filled the silence around them for a brief moment and silence fell on them once again.

"Point three five seven caliber hollow point magnum rounds, nice choice Anna Marie. This will take our heads off in one shot." Lucian's voice trailed across the trees, carried by the wind so it seemed his voice came from everywhere. Sam and Dean turned and aimed around them, unable to see past the soft glow Anna gave off. "Do you not have faith to take us on as just a vampire?"

"She's a hunter shit face, vampire second." Dean announced.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yeah we do." Sam answered.

"Then you do not know her as well as you think."

"Oh trust me Lucian, they know me better then you." Anna said, laughter behind her words. Dean and Sam smiled with her, knowing that she was just trying to piss him off.

"And what does that mean my little hunter?" His voice angry.

Anna followed the rage behind the words to pinpoint where he was among them. He could make his voice come from anywhere he wanted but not his rage. She pointed her gun to the left and shot a single bullet. Sam and Dean stood behind her waiting for their cue. Both anxious for the battle to truly begin.

"Lucian? You still their honey?"

Silence.

"Aw, what's the matter? Did I knick you with my bullet?"

"What is in these?" A strangled male voice asked, she hadn't hit Lucian.

"Dead mans blood." Sam answered.

"Master… I don't feel so good." The male wept.

The area around them began to light up section by section. Eyes glowed at them, filled the space with the color of their eyes. Green, blue, hazel, brown, and grey light mixed into each other till the three of them were swallowed in the middle of it. Sam and Dean pointed their rifles to the front of them, aiming down the long barrel at their targets.

"Not yet." Anna whispered. "They have to come out first."

The vampires around them moved slowly toward them, closing the circle around them like predators.

"They better come out soon." Sam said.

"Just wait."

Something caught Dean's eyes and he looked up, his gun automatically following his gaze. More vampires were crawling down from the tree tops like giant spiders, their bodies moving in ways humans never should. More and more emerged from the tree tops with each second.

"I don't think we can wait any longer." Dean whispered.

Anna looked up at what he was starring at and sighed. "Someone has been a busy boy, recruiting more vampires then you can handle these days huh, Lucian?"

"Oh I can handle them, its you who can not."

"Your right… I cant handle this many by myself." The shadows moved along the outside of the circle just like clock work. "But…" Anna looked up at the trees and saw more shadows jumping from one tree to the other, avoiding the light cast by the other vampires. Each one of them hiding behind the same tree trunk as another vampire, taking the same crawling steps, mimicking the vampires as a real shadow would. "I don't think I have to worry about that."

"Why is that?" Someone in the crowd asked. "Where is your kiss? We know they are meeting you here."

Anna just smiled in response, her smile widened as it was followed by a strangling cry for help.

"That's why." Sam answered for her.

"Sam, Dean." Anna made a signal with her hands giving them the okay to shoot. Their rifles went off, taking out the closest vampires to them. Heads exploded with chunks of brain and skull raining down in its spot. Anna's skin paled and eyes burned that ice blue that the boys were becoming accustomed to seeing and shot behind them.

"What was that?!" Someone shouted.

"Master, Master. What do we do?"

The silence around them started to fill with screams of pain and people asking for guidance. The outer skirts of the circle were being pulled into the woods one by one. The dark swallowing them quicker then they could move. Dean glanced above them, the vampires on the trees were struggling with the shadows, fighting on the tree till they dropped to the ground like flies, lost in their battle.

"Shadow vampires! Fight them!" A male voice yelled above the screams.

"Master!"

"Fight them, but kill Anna and the boys." Lucian's voice finally responded.

"Stay in my light no matter what." Anna yelled.

The shadows moved through the crowd like water, washing over the light in a tide of darkness. Their bodies darker then any shade of midnight. Vampires stalked their way toward the three of them, guns going off and filling the air along with the screams from the back line of vampires.

"There's too many!" Dean shouted, blasting the head of a vampire clean off its neck.

"Just keep shooting."

"Dean cover me." Sam yelled, scrambling with his shotgun. "Its jammed I cant load it."

Anna fired twice to their right before throwing her own gun into Sam's chest. She pulled out three boxes of ammo and shoved it into his hands.

"One bullet per vampire Sam, it has an incredibly hard kick back-" Anna paused as Dean shot his rifle only inches away from her ear.

"Move back, move back!" Dean shouted.

"What about you?" Sam shoved the ammo into his pockets and shot once behind Dean.

Anna pulled out a very familiar survival knife and smiled at Sam's reaction.

"I got my trusty blade."

"I hate that knife." Sam shook his head.

"I don't mean to interrupt this little conversation but I cant do this alone." Dean growled. Sam snapped back to action and fired a couple rounds into the closest vampires to them. The shadow vamps had finally reached the front line, forcing the vampires to change targets and defend themselves from the new threat.

"Where's Lucian?" Sam asked.

"Here." Lucian appeared behind Anna in a quick flash of speed, yanking her back so hard that she flew into the crowd of vampires. Lucian used that same speed to follow after her.

"Anna!" Dean and Sam yelled after her, both running into the crowd.

* * *

Anna's body slammed into several other vampires, knocking them down with her as she tumbled across the leaves and grass. The further into the crowd the more she saw a vampire going one on one with the shadows. Bones ripped, blood spurted out from half dead corpses, shadows exploded in a flash of light so bright it burned her eyes to stare. Her body stopped rolling around the floor with the impact of what felt like concrete hitting her back. She laid there sideways, her entire back numb from the impact. She rolled her eyes up at what she hit only to see Elizaveta stone cold, literally stone. A shadow leaning over her throat, sucking her dry. She was like black marble, frozen in her last position. 

Anna recalled getting bit by them last time, how she felt something spilling through her veins like hot lava. They didn't suck the blood out of you, they spilled something inside you, filled you up.

Anna tilted her head at Elizaveta and nodded her head. "You make a beautiful piece of art work." She said. The shadow lifted its head up from the black stoned figure and lunged at her.

* * *

Sam and Dean ran into the crowd of vampires, shooting at whatever lay in their path. A male vampire rushed at them, claws coming out for a strike at Sam. Sam ducked out the way, fast enough to dodge the claws but to slow not to be dragged with the vampire.

"Sammy!" Dean spun around and pulled out his handgun, he aimed down the barrel but couldn't get a clear shot. "I cant shoot it."

"Hello boys." Marianne appeared before Dean so suddenly that he stumbled back. Marianne caught him by his shirt and pulled him into her, locking her chest to his before piercing his neck with her fangs.

Sam struggled with the vampire on top of him, shoving his hands into its chest to keep it from his throat. His gun had been knocked out of his hand with the impact. The creature was to strong to hold off much longer. His arms started to fold in with its strength pushing against him. Sam dug his head against the dirt floor as he turned his head, trying his best to push away from the fangs lowering down on him. His eyes searched for Dean, for help, but all he saw was his brother kneeling down with Marianne locked to his neck.

"Dean!" Sam stared back at the creature above him, he moved one hand to its face while pushing away from it with the other. His thumb found the creatures eye and hovered there for a brief second before shoving it into the gooey wetness of the vampires eyes. It squealed above him in pain, crawling off of Sam feverishly.

Sam searched the floor for the magnum, turning over on all four. The gun was a few feet away from him, laying beside a fighting vampire. He crawled as fast as he could till his hand touched the cool metal. A flash of light went off, blinding him for a couple of heartbeats. The vampire next to him spun around and hissed at him. He raised the gun and shot point blank into the things face, blood and thicker things splashing on Sam's face like rain. He quickly got up and ran back to his brothers aid.

Dean was shoving at Marianne, his shotgun only inches away from him. He gave up pushing her away and reached for his rifle, unsure of where his handgun was. The vampire that was on Sam inched its way closer to his kneeling body, a hand hovering over its left eye. It crawled up to Dean's back, its head finding the other side of Dean's neck. Before it could strike into his neck Dean's ear went numb with the sound of a gun going off only inches away. The hurt vampires head exploded all over Dean, chunks of meat, skull and hair sprayed onto Deans face and back.

Sam grabbed Marianne's hair and yanked her head off his brother, the magnum pushing up against the back of her skull. He shot into the back of her narrow face, exploding her head so that it came down on them like red rain. Dean grabbed at his neck and leaned over the ground, Sam was soon by his side.

"Dean you alright?"

"I hate when people ask that when your obviously not." Dean mumbled, grabbing onto Sam to help him stand up. "My shotgun."

Sam bent over and grabbed the rifle off the floor. When he stood back up he was face to face with another vampire. Dean leaned over and grabbed the magnum out of his brothers hand, shooting into the side of the creatures face. The body hit the floor in a series of thuds before it lay immobile.

"That's so cool."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Its brains like fly out, just looks cool."

Sam shook his head and handed Dean the rifle before taking the magnum back. "There's definitely something-"

"Sam."

"wrong with you."

"Sam."

"What?"

"She wasn't joking when she said it was a war." Dean stated, nodding his head in front of them. Sam followed his brothers gaze. In front of them was a war, one evil fighting another. The shadows didn't care about entering the light, their ruby red eyes glowing against their black form as they ripped and tore at the vampires beneath them. Over three dozen frozen black figures were as still as stone, some standing, crouching, lying on the floor in whatever position they were last. Light exploded in every corner of their eyes, along with the body of the shadows. Vampires helped vampires, shadows helped shadows. Each one fighting for their life and their existence. Screams, pleas, hissing and growling filled the air and for the first time since it started Sam and Dean realized how it reeked of death, of blood and meat. Claws and fangs on each species did its damage as best as it could but it all seemed futile.

"Jesus…" Sam breathed.

* * *

Anna grabbed at the creatures throat before it could land on her and pinned it down beside her. She rolled on top of it and shoved her hands into its chest, the light from her eyes flowing into her hands till it reached her fingertips. One flex of her hands and it exploded in a flash of light.

"That is why I hired you for the job." Lucian clapped his hands behind her. Anna looked at him over her shoulder, her knife tight in her grip.

"Looks like your people are doing the job for me." She stood crouched, her back facing him.

"It was a nice set up, luring me and my kiss. But I do not see what you gain from all this."

Anna just blinked at him, the grip on her knife becoming tighter and tighter. It would cause no damage to him, she knew that, but the cold, slick metal in her hands calmed her more then having her claws out would have.

"Well, you have nothing to say?"

She shook her head and smiled innocently at him.

"Those boys have faith in you, they think your not a monster." Lucian laughed.

"I'm not."

"Oh you are, I can prove that. I made you, I can bring your monster out."

"If you could I'd have never broken free of you."

"Maybe, or maybe I let you go."

Anna felt her vampire already stirring inside her, pacing back and forth, pushing along the surface of her body eagerly. It had been trapped inside her for so long that it actually hurt. Anna fell over on the floor, writhing with her effort to restrain herself. She squeezed tighter around the knife, cutting her hand open with its blade. The pain helped chase back her monster but it wouldn't hold for long. She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to let it out after keeping it hidden for so long. She knew the plan but was to worried about the outcome and her fear is what was stopping her.

"Wait." Anna screamed. "Wait!"

* * *

"Wait!" 

Dean turned his eyes away from the massacre before him to where he heard Anna screaming.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked.

"Sounded like Anna."

"Wait Lucian!!! Wait!!"

"That's definitely Anna." Dean sprinted off to where her screams were coming, Sam right behind him. Guns loaded and ready. Sam wasn't sure if they were heading the right way but trusted Dean's instinct, only this time it wasn't Dean's instinct that led him through the woods, he could almost feel where she was even with the bond sealed on his part.

* * *

"Wait!" 

"You have sentenced my people to death by luring us here."

Anna fangs slipped out, but this time more then usual. Her entire mouth filled with fangs so that there was not one human tooth left. Four large fangs curved inward as for good grip when she bit someone. The rest of her mouth was filled with little dagger like teeth. The blue in her eyes seemed to swallow the white away until her entire eyeball socket was filled with an ice blue the color of a husky's, even the black of her pupil was swallowed by the color of her eyes. Her skin paled further then she had ever let it, turning a pure white, her black wavy hair straightening out, making her skin look even brighter and whiter then it possible could be. Her claws grew and curved into the dirt beneath her, each nail stretching out till it doubled the size of her fingers in length.

"Lucian you fool." She shouted in pain. "You do not know what you are doing." Her voice grew into a scratchy growl, high and sharp with pain and rage. She knew she couldn't hold it in much longer, that she had to go with what was planned from the start.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Making you mine again."

"No! You will be mine!" Anna hissed. Her energy filled the woods like a sweeping hand, burning along the skin of every species there. Hisses and growls echoed in the night with her power biting along everyone's skin. Dean and Sam screamed in pain from a distance.

Lucian stumbled away from her, feeling the rush of energy more then any other. The moment it washed over him his monster reacted, forming him the same way he formed Anna, only faster. She brought his monster out. Bodies dropped to the floor and squirmed with displeasure, shadows backed away in confusion, searching from where the power source had come from. Vampires writhed on the floor, cried out in pain for it to stop until their fangs and claws formed painfully slow out of their bodies.

Anna crawled on all four to where Lucian was trying to catch his breath. Her blue eyes curious and eager to see what his insides looked like. She dropped the knife.

* * *

Dean and Sam felt Anna's power crash into them like a truck going full speed, throwing them off their feet. Dean screamed in the most pain, his chest tightening and squeezing in agony. The power Anna used to block their connection felt like it was being ripped down, claws scratchy and digging into it like something alive. Dean collapsed on the floor, holding onto his chest till the pain ceased and the connection was wide open. The air around them became hot. Filled with pure animal rage that it made it hard for them to breath. Their lungs adjusted to the burning air after a good minute. Dean forced himself up from the floor and looked around them. All the vampires lay squirming on the floor in pain, shifting into something more dangerous then any human could understand. The shadow vampires peered around them, their red eyes dimmed down to a dark pink. The only other vampire standing was Lucian.

"Holy shit." Dean breathed.

Sam rose himself up from the floor, coughing, his skin painfully itchy.

"What was that?"

Dean was about to say he didn't know, but he did. He had felt something like this before, only once and only a small taste. It felt like, "Anna." Dean could hear her thoughts but they didn't make sense to him. He knew she had let her vampire side out.

Sam stood beside his brother and glanced around at what the energy rush had done. His eyes caught Anna kneeling before Lucian curiously. "Dean." Sam pointed across from them to where Anna was crouched. "C'mon." Dean cocked the rifle but grabbed Sam by the sleeve.

"For some reason I don't think we should run up to her." He stated as he stared at how she changed and interpreted her thoughts. If they were going to run up to her he wasn't sure how she would take it, not in this form. "C'mon." Dean set the pace extremely slow.

* * *

Lucian stepped away from her as she inched closer to him. Something was very wrong, he could feel it in the surrounding air. He glanced around to his people, only to see them all on the floor in pain.

"What have you done?" He thrust his power into her but she didn't falter. "As your Master, I order you to stop."

Anna heard his words but they meant nothing to her, all she saw was an enemy, someone fighting for dominance over her. Her vampire would not have that. She tried to fight through the rage and hunger, to break through the shield her monster built against her. She locked it up too long though, it was too strong and pleased with being free. It didn't want to talk or reason with anyone, it wanted to kill its challenger.

Anna pushed against the shields set in place and instead found the connection with Dean wide open. His own energy rushed toward her like a wave and she was suddenly able to speak. In that moment she knew that she gained some of Dean's humanity through their bond, making it easier to control her vampire side, and that he and Sam were making their way to her.

When she spoke her voice was a low hiss. "You fool, I was a challenge to you as less then half a vampire. Had it ever occurred to you that bringing my monster out would make me one of the strongest vampires alive?"

Lucian laughed, obviously not believing a word she was saying.

"There is not Master tonight that has not felt my release. Every vampire in your kiss is becoming what they truly are. And I did it."

"And how is that?"

"If the Master's turn, then their people turn… Look around Lucian, I turned you."

"I made you, you can not surpass my strength!"

"Get up." Anna whispered.

"What?"

"Get up!" She growled.

All the fallen vampires stood as one, crawling to their feet like zombies. All of them turned their head to Anna, even the shadow vampires. The shadow vampires moved toward Anna, finally pinpointing the source of energy.

"They are all mine Lucian, each and every one of them."

"Kill her." Lucian shouted. No one moved to his command. "Did you not hear me! I said kill her!"

The shadow vampires picked up speed and rushed toward Anna.

"I want them all dead under five minutes, any longer and I'll kill you all myself." Anna turned to face the crowd of blank, loyal faces. Each and every one of them lost in a trance.

* * *

Sam and Dean made their way around the vampires, none of the creatures taking the slightest notice of their presence.

"What did she do?" Sam asked.

Dean snapped his fingers in front of a female vampires face but got no response. "I don't know." The female vampire hissed in his face a second later and ran off toward Anna's direction. "For fuck sake!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, c'mon their going after Anna."

* * *

The vampires lunged themselves mercilessly toward the shadows, explosions of light going off one after the other. The shadows screamed and cried in pain, burst into ash and dust beneath the hands of the vampires.

"Bow down Lucian, acknowledge me as your Master. I can not keep it calm for much longer." Anna growled, fighting against her monsters will to kill Lucian.

"No." He said calmly.

A growl slipped out from her mouth, rage and power spilled out with it and filled the air. "Fine!"

Anna stopped trying to take control of her body and let her vampire side do what it wanted. She lunged off the floor on all four and tackled Lucian's body so hard that they were both airborne.

* * *

Sam and Dean made their way through the crowd, vampires and shadows fighting once again. This time, the vampires were more fierce, more focused and deadly. Dean felt the energy Anna poured through them, making them stronger and deadlier then they ever were. He knew they were hers and they wouldn't be a problem toward them. They kept close to the light around them but were still to far away to call safe. Dean ran in front of Sam until his body was jerked back by a cold black hand.

"Dean!" Sam stopped running and shot into the things face, the bullets went through it like nothing. As if it weren't even there.

Sam tossed the gun and reached for Dean. Another cold hand wrapped around Sam's body and pulled him beside his brother, dragging them into the dark woods.

"Anna!" Dean yelled.

* * *

Anna's claws found Lucian's chest and dug straight through him until she felt her hands touch dirt. Lucian screamed into her face, growling with pure rage. Anna hissed down at him, a sharp, echoing sound. Lucian's fangs went for her neck but got her shoulder instead. He bit down till he heard her shoulder bones crack and crunch between his jaws. Anna pulled away from him, part of her shoulder ripping off.

They stood crouched on the floor, circling each other as if in a small arena. Lucian pounced on her, his claws digging into her flesh, pinning her back on the floor. Anna thrust her power into him where his body touched hers, burning him with her energy. He released his hold on her and backed away. Anna jumped to her feet, her body already healed and ready to continue the fight. Lucian's eyes went wide.

"You can not heal that fast from another vampire wound. It's impossible."

Anna ignored his words, she whispered in her own mind, coaxing her vampire to show him who was really the strongest out of the two. Her eyes fixated on him like a target, a line of energy connecting him to her. She slowly began to project the feeling of fear into him, then rage, calmness, hatred, arousal, sadness. She shoved all of it into him one by one. Lucian backed up into a tree, sliding down the bark. He grabbed his head with his hands and leaned over till his head rested on the floor.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

Happiness, hunger, she fed it into him faster and faster, till the emotions mixed into one.

"_Anna!" _Dean screamed into her head. His pain and fear slammed into hard enough to make he stumble.

Anna stood abruptly, forgetting all about Lucian. For once, her and her monster felt the same, thought the same. "My boys." She rushed off in that vampire speed to where she felt Dean's presence. Lucian stopped pressing his hands to his head and rose up on his feet.

* * *

Anna rushed through the woods faster then she ever had, following Sam and Dean's scent. Each cut the woods inflicted on her was healed a second later.

"Anna!" Sam screamed.

Anna ran into a clearing, the smell of old death lingering in the air. Sam and Dean were both covered in darkness, screaming for help. Anna's ears filled with their screams, filled with the sound of bone breaking. Her rage filled up her power like something hot and liquid until she let it spill out. It hit the earth and shadows with so much strength and energy that you could hear it thud against the surface of whatever it hit, the ground trembling with a taste of her power. Light spilled out in that same instance, burning the shadows into ash and dust in mere seconds. Her power pushed against the surface of Sam and Dean's fallen body, wanting to touch everything in its way. Anna forced her will to pass them up, to shelter them from any more harm then what they already experienced. She ran up to them and dropped to her knees. Dean rolled over, his body covered in his own blood. Sam groaned with pain as he got on all four.

They smelled so good in all that blood. Dean saw the hunger in her eyes and backed away.

"Anna, I don't think I can lose any more blood." He laughed nervously, wincing from pain. She searched their bond and wrapped his energy around her, calming her thirst for blood.

"I'm not asking you to." She growled. Anna stopped breathing, there was no need to, she didn't need to breath and wouldn't as long as they were bleeding. "Can you walk?"

"Yea, just need a little help." Sam answered, his face swollen and bloody from a deep cut on his right cheek. His left arm obviously broken.

"Yeah, what he said."

Anna didn't trust herself touching them but risked it anyway. The moment Dean and Sam grabbed one hand each, she calmed instantly, her monster shrinking back inside her. She knew why Dean's might have calmed her, but not why Sam's had.

"Wow…" She breathed.

"What?" Dean asked, hunched over cradling his right arm to his body. Anna noticed how his collar bone was swollen, it was definitely broken. He bent down and grabbed his rifle.

"Nothing." She smiled, all her fangs in clear view.

"Nice teeth." Sam groaned.

Anna immediately closed her mouth. "Sorry."

"We know what you are Anna, so stop being sorry." Sam growled. Anna's vampire side reacted to the tone in his voice, a growl trembling out of her mouth.

"C'mon we need to get back to my vampires." Anna started off in the direction she came from. Sam and Dean followed slowly behind her.

Anna followed the sounds of the fight going on, the quick flashes of light that went off every few seconds.

"Where's Lucian?" Dean croaked.

Anna searched around carefully, he wasn't where she had left him last. She sniffed the air but it smelled to strong of blood and meat to pick out any one vampire there. She paced to where she had left him, angry at herself for not killing him when she had the chance. She figured he ran off, somewhere safe. Sam kneeled down as he saw Anna's knife covered in blood against the dry leaves and grass.

"Anna, your knife." Sam looked up at her and held it out for her to grab. She smiled and reached out to grab it.

"Thank-" Anna was cut off as her body suddenly slammed down to the floor. Sam stumbled back at the sight of Lucian biting down on the back of Anna's neck, his jaw opening wide enough to engulf her entire head. He was going to rip her throat off. Anna hissed and squirmed under him, throwing her energy into him. His skin started to burn and rip away from his flesh but still, he bit down, squeezing her throat with his fangs. Her hisses became strangled growls, her skin breaking and ripping apart. She casts more power into him, his hands and arms lighting up in her blue flames, burning him to a crisp. It wasn't about who was stronger now, Lucian knew she was stronger, but he was to stubborn to acknowledge her strength. Dean felt the pain Anna was feeling, his neck feeling tight with Lucian's teeth biting down. He had to do something or Anna wasn't the only one that would die.

"Sammy, kick up." Dean croaked. He cocked his gun and aimed as Sam did what his brother said. Sam sat back on his ass and drove his foot into Lucian's head, kicking him hard enough that Lucian had to let go of Anna's throat from the impact. Anna squirmed out from under him as Sam kicked Lucian one more time in the chest. Dean aimed down the long barrel of his rifle, going completely still before pulling the trigger and putting a bullet in Lucian's chest. Lucian stumbled up onto his feet, grabbing the wound, his body beginning to go numb.

"You didn't think her bullets were the only ones with dead mans blood in them, did you?" Dean mocked.

Lucian growled and lunged himself at the closest person, Sam. Sam swung out with Anna's blade as Lucian fell on top of him, slicing half of the vampires neck open. In the same instant, Anna's claws ripped through Lucian's skull till it protruded out the other side of his head. Lucian's eyes widened, his body shutting down from the poison of the dead mans blood, his neck bleeding from Sam's knife wound. In one quick jerk of her hand, his head ripped off from the spot on his neck that Sam had already sliced open. Blood spurted out the top of his neck like a fountain, Anna kicked Lucian's body off of Sam before any of the vampires blood could seep into Sam's open wounds. A second later and everything became silent.

Dean helped his little brother stand up while Anna stared at the head stuck on her claws. Her claws slowly shrunk back into normal fingers, Lucian's head sliding off. She stared around at the sudden silence, vampires staring at her in perfect stillness. She looked around and saw no shadows, no red eyes, nothing. The war was over, and Lucian was dead. Her vampire slowly seeped back inside her, pleased with the kill.

"Master?" One of the vampires asked.

"Go home, you job is done for tonight." Anna said. Each and every one of them turned away, walking into the woods. Anna turned to Dean and saw bruises forming on his neck.

"You alright?"

"Just peachy."

"Sam?"

"I'm fine." He breathed heavily. They were both hurt and tired but there was still one more thing in store.

"We should go… to a hospital." Dean grabbed her arm with his good hand and started to walk. She placed a hand over his where it lay on her and shook her head.

"The wolves come in day time, they wont risk the danger. I have a gift for you." Anna smiled, her fangs slowly turning back into teeth. "Wait out the pain, I promise it will be worth it."

"What kind of gift?" Sam asked cautiously.

"You'll see."

Neither one of them wanted to wait in the middle of the woods with so many bodies around them, with broken bones and bleeding skin. But they waited anyway.

* * *

**Lucian's dead! Yay! **

**Okay, so thats it for this chapter. Hope I didn't let you down, please leave a review. Thanks!  
**


	10. Sam's Surprise

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It means a lot to me. Ok, so this is it, the last chapter. Still debating on a sequel to this sequel, so don't kill me for this chapter. Lol Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sam's Surprise**

"Dean, stop thinking please, I have a headache." Anna pleaded.

"Sorry." Dean said. They were to tired to argue.

Sam walked over to the closest tree and leaned against it, holding his broken arm to his chest in pain. They waited as the sun rose up, beams of light breaking through the tree tops to brighten up their surroundings. Everything seemed more gruesome in the light, the blood was somehow redder then they had thought. It wasn't long till the wolves came, one by one from every direction. Sam and Dean tensed up but stood very still.

"I'm so tired of things circling around us." Sam stated.

"Sorry about that." Jake walked into the clearing, smiling at the sight before him. "Looks like the plan worked out to your advantage."

"You have him?" Anna asked.

"Straight to business, huh?"

"It's been a long night, Jake. Getting straight down to business sounds like a good idea to me."

"Me too." Sam and Dean said in unison.

Jake smiled and waved his hand in the air. Five large wolves stepped out from behind a tree trunk, four of them with golden brown hair, all huddling around one black one. Sam and Dean straightened at the sight of Eric in his wolf form and took a step closer to Anna. The four wolves were snapping their sharp fangs at Eric, forcing him to move forward.

"He's all yours." Jake said.

"Thank you." Anna stepped toward the five wolves and pat the four brown one on the head gently.

"Anna?" Sam questioned.

"You want to take the shot or do you want Dean to do it?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Dean answered for Anna, her thoughts flowing through his head like running water. "We wanted him dead, he's our gift." He turned to Sam and handed him the rifle. Sam grabbed it out of his brothers hand and stared at the black wolf. Anna smelled the doubt Sam was feeling and turned to Jake. He gave her a disapproving look as he smelled the same doubt she was.

"Sam?" Anna asked.

"Can you turn him human?" Sam directed to Jake.

"Yes… will that be easier for you?"

"Maybe, I don't know." Sam admitted.

Jake did as he was asked, pulling Eric's human form out from under the coat of black hair that was his beast. Eric's fur pulled back into his flesh, his razor sharp fangs turning back into just teeth. The shift ended with a pain filled scream, with Eric standing nude in the middle of all of them.

"Lucian will have your head for this!" He yelled, trying to take a step forward. The wolves around him snapped at his legs, biting down till he collapsed in pain.

Anna paced over to where she had dropped Lucian's head and picked it up from the ground by its hair.

"He probably would if I hadn't had his first."

Eric's eyes widened at his Master's dangling head. He looked around helplessly, as if searching for some sign of protection and finding none. He was surrounded by enemies and knew it.

"What's the matter Eric?" Dean asked tauntingly.

Eric's eyes went wild, his body tensing with fear. He stared at the rifle in Sam's hands and panicked.

"I will not go down so easily!" He leapt out from the circle of werewolves and pounced toward Sam.

"Sam!" Anna yelled, running at him in that otherworldly speed. The brown wolves pounced after Eric as Dean reached out to pull his brother out of the way.

The rifle went off before Eric could land on top of Sam. His body falling limp, inches away from Sam's feet. Eric's left chest was blown apart from the shot, showing through to the other side of his body. "You went down pretty easy if you ask me." Sam placed the rifle directly above Eric's face and pulled the trigger one last time. The sound of the shot released a wave of burning energy. The wolves paused in their spot, as well as Anna. Jake's eyes went wide from the hit of energy.

Anna stared over at Sam, his clothes splattered in blood. The air closed around her, burning her skin at its touch. Anna screamed in agony, falling on hands and knees from what felt like hot molten lava flowing through her veins.

"Sam! Stop it!" Jake yelled. "Stop!"

Dean stared at Anna writhing in pain. He looked over at his brother and grabbed his arm.

"Sam, what are you doing?!"

Sam looked at him in fear and confusion, "I don't know!"

Anna's pain rushed toward Dean, throwing his body to the floor between Sam's feet and Eric's lifeless form.

"Sam! Your killing her!" Dean's eyes began to fill with tears as the pain ripped through his head.

Anna crawled over to the two brothers and reached out to Dean. She had to take his pain away or he'd die from it. Sam looked down at his brother and the release of energy washed away immediately. Anna collapsed on the ground before him, Dean crawling to her side.

"Anna! Anna, c'mon." Dean rolled her over and lifted her upper body to rest on his chest. Her eyelids fluttered open seconds later. She stayed sitting against Dean's chest, her chest still heavy. She looked up at Sam with cautious, angry eyes.

"I think you forgot to mention you had abilities." Anna hissed. Her anger roared inside Dean's head like a blow horn.

"He almost killed you." Jake growled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anna hissed. She twitched her head, listening to Dean's voice explain to her that the abilities worked only when they wanted to, and that it had been such a long time since he had done anything supernatural. "Enough!" Anna turned in Dean's grip, her eyes glowing with anger. "We will discuss this later."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what just happened." Sam said.

"Later!"

Jake growled from beside them, ripping Anna's attention away from Sam. He didn't like the show of energy and made it very clear as his own anger bit along her skin.

"You think you can clean up the mess?" Anna asked, changing the topic. She could handle Sam's abilities at a different time, and although angry, she knew it was an accident. But right now they were in the middle of a bunch of werewolves who had felt the rush and taste of Sam's power and the smell of fresh kills all around them.

Jake stared down at her and sighed. He looked out over his pack and spoke aloud.

"Anna has just served us breakfast, it would be rude to deny a meal." And just like that, the werewolves started cleaning up the sight, eating the chunks of meat from the ground.

"What now?" Jake asked, keeping a watchful eye on Sam.

"Now , we leave." Anna stood up abruptly, grabbing Sam and Dean with one hand each and dragging them out of the woods. When they reached the cars she turned around on them and yelled in their face.

"You didn't think it was necessary to tell me your brother can do things?!?!"

"It wasn't my ability to tell." Dean yelled back.

"Why didn't you tell me Sam? Untrained abilities are dangerous to people like me."

"I didn't see why I should. It hasn't acted up for a long time. I don't know why it just did and I'm sorry."

Anna took a deep breath and let it out slow. "I think you've been around to much energy for it not to start up." Anna breathed. "We will talk about this at a later time, there's just to much to deal with. When we get to San Diego, I'll ask around for someone to help you with it."

"Why San Diego?" Sam asked.

"I know someone there that may be able to help me and Dean's situation. But in the mean time, I want to know everything that your abilities allow you to do."

Sam nodded his head and walked to the car. He winced in pain as he tried to open the door and sighed.

"Leave the car, we'll come back for it. I'll get you guys to a hospital."

"I'm not leaving my car." Dean said, he tossed her the keys and she caught them. She paced over to the drivers side door and stared at them as they hopped in the car.

"_Great, I bond myself with one of them, and the other one almost kills me without trying."_

"_Yeah, but you love us."_

"_Oh shut up Dean, get out of my head."_

* * *

**Okay, so its short, so what? Lol. This chapter was mainly to keep an opening for another sequel if I decide to go through with it, and Sam's abilities would be vital to the story line as well as Dean and Anna's bond. Oh and I just really wanted to kill Eric. Lol. Hope you enjoyed reading, please leave a review.**


End file.
